nunca me enamorare
by florcita75
Summary: musa es una chica aplicada a la cual por primera ves le ira mal en una materia. riven es un "don juan" que se intereso en musa cuando la vio pero esta no mostro interes y riven decide ingnorarla.¿como hara musa para que el le ayude a aprovar la materia?sentira algo por el o cumplira su promesa de nunca enamorarse hasta terminar la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN…! SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR HISTORIAS…!**

**Capitulo 1**

"**EL DIA EN EL QUE COMENZO MI TORTURA".**

**Hoy era otro de esos días en los que no tenía ganas de nada. Si tuviera que calificar mi ánimo del 1 al 10, le pondría un 7, si 7 porque solo me levante y me dirijo a la escula por que tengo prueba de ingles. Y adivinen qué? Si, no sé nada a y odio a la profesora.**

**Bueno como les contaba no tengo ganas de nada, pero no me mal interpreten no soy de esas chicas deprimidas que andan todo el día malhumoradas y quejándose, ni de las que se quiere matar siempre. No yo soy alegre, pero tímida, como explicarlo, soy lo que ustedes llamarían una señorita, callada, educada y todo lo que abarca ser una señorita. Que si tengo amigas? Claro, tengo cinco, ellas son: Stella, Bloom, Leila, Tecna y Flora, me llevo muy bien con ellas, las conocí hace un año y medio cuando ingrese a este instituto, o claro estoy olvidando presentarme, yo me llamo Musa y tengo 16 años, dentro de unos meses cumpliré 17, mis amigas también tienen esa edad, excepto Stella que repitió y tiene como les decía tengo 16 años y…como explicarlo…nunca he tenido novio ni siquiera un beso….mis amigas tampoco lo tienen pero si han tenido su primer beso, en cambio yo aun no y eso hay veces me pone de mal humor, como hoy, sé que eso no lo es todo pero…bueno ya me entienden. No me malentiendan no es que se fea ni nada solo que todavía no me he enamorado y los chicos que se me acercan con esas intenciones esas no son, digamos, el chico del que me quiera enamorar, ya que no me gusta que vengan y diga "hey Musa, porque no me das un beso?" …ahora si me entienden…bien porque no pienso seguir con el tema me pone de malas.**

**Llegue al instituto 12:45hs, ya que voy a la tarde, hay fuera esperando a que habla me encontré con mis amigas.**

**Stella: hola musa…!**

**Musa: hola chicas…! (Con una sonrisa)**

**Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que alas 12:55hs tocaron el timbre y todos entramos. Cuando ingresamos ala salón y todos no acomodamos en nuestros asientos individuales la preceptora Griselda nos comunico algo.**

**Griselda: chicos, hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno al instituto, adelante (asiéndole señas a alguien para que ingrese) su nombre es Riven, espero que les agrade.**

**Ella se retiro y el muchacho ingreso totalmente al salón, lo vi de arriba a bajo, el era alto, no tanto lo justo diría yo, tenía el pelo peinado hacia arriba y era de color magenta (algo raro), sus ojos eran violetas, su tés era algo morena, se notaba que su físico era excelente, era atractivo. Luego de entrar lo vi mirar hacia todos lados buscando un asiento lo encontró, tras de mi, lo raro era que su cara no tenia expresión alguna, la clase comenzó y para mi suerte era de literatura, la ingles era ala ultima.**

**Mi humor seguí pésimo, pero como toda "señorita" no lo demostraba, el profesor ingreso y solo comenzó a hablar y luego dio tarea.**

**A las 15:00hs toco el timbre era la hora del recreo y todos salimos, en el patio comenzamos a hablar con las chicas.**

**Leila: y que les pareció el nuevo?**

**Stella: es muy guapo!**

**Flora: Stella, tú tienes novio y es Brandon!**

**Stella: y tu también, o te olvida de helio!**

**Flora: no, no me olvido y además yo no dije nada…!**

**Bloom: flora, Stella solo dijo que era muy guapo, nada mas…y tiene razón, lo es!**

**Leila: sí que lo es tienes que admitirlo flora…!**

**Flora: yo nunca dije que no lo fuera, solo que yo tengo ojos solo para helio…!**

**Leila: yo también tengo ojos solo para mi novio Nabu…pero se reconocer cuando un chico es guapo.**

**Stella: si, yo creo que si no estaría con Brandon, lo aria con… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?**

**Tecna: Riven, y si yo no estuviera con timmy también estaría con el..!**

**Bloom: reconozco que es guapo…pero no le gana a sky..!**

**Stella: eso lo dices porque el es tu novio…pero si le gana…!**

**Leila: lastima todas tenemos novio…! Creo que Darcy se quedara con el..!**

**Stella: todas no tenemos…musa no tiene y pensándolo bien serian una buena pareja…¿Qué dices musa, te gusta el nuevo?**

**Musa: Stella pero que cosas dices claro que no…!**

**Leila: va ya no importa Stella.**

**Stella: ¿por qué lo dices?**

**Leila: mira…(señalando hacia donde se encontraba una chica besándose con Riven)**

**Tecna: creo que leila tenía razón…si que es rapira Darcy!**

**Stella: va no pasa nada musa, ya te conseguiré otro…!**

**Musa: que no me gusta, ya déjame en paz…! (se aleja)**

**Stella: le agradara mi primo…!**

**Stella es insoportable hay veces…a mi me da igual si el nuevo esta con Darcy o con quien sea, no me gusta, si es muy guapo…pero no me gusta de esa forma.**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn nnnngggggggggggggggg!**

**Por fin…el timbre me voy a clases….! **

**Musa iba caminando de camino al salón cuando se choca con alguien.**

**Musa: uuuhhh!...disculpa….no me di cuenta…!**

**El chico la mira y le dice.**

**-no pasa nada…tu no eres musa…!**

**Musa: heee, si…tu eres Riven, ¿no? El nuevo.**

**Riven: si…**

**Musa:¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?**

**Riven: hace un rato estuve hablando con unos compañeros que me presentaron a sus novias…que también son compañeras…y cuando dijeron "musa", no estabas y me dijeron que "musa", era la linda chica que estaba adelante mío. Pero creo que se equivocaron, no eres linda, eres hermosa.**

**Musa: heee…gracias….haci que ya conociste a mis amigas y sus novios?**

**Riven: si…solo me falta conocer al tuyo…!**

**Musa: yo…yo no tengo novio…!**

**Riven: y no te gustaría?**

**Musa: emmmm…no, por ahora no…no me gusta nadie…!con permiso …quiero llegar al salón..!**

**Musa sigue su camino al aula…y alguien la sigue...**

**-hey…tu musa para…!**

**Musa: Darcy!que quieres?**

**Darcy: no te quiero ver cerca de Riven..el es mío! escuchaste?**

**Musa: heee, sí, claro..!**

**Darcy se va y musa queda muy confundida…pero no le da vuelta al tema y sigue su camino al aula.**

**A mí me da igual, total el no me gusta. Supongo que si se besaron serán novio, no, no creo para alguien como ella un beso no significa nada…en cambio para mí lo seria todo.**

**Hay noooo…ahora es la prueba de ingles…este día va de mal en peor lo que me falta es que lo corrija en clases y que tenga un enorme cero.**

**En el aula ya estaba la profesora de ingles, musa entro y se sentó en su asiento sus amigas llegaron y hicieron lo mismo y también todos lo demás que iban ingresando al aula. Solo tenia una hora de ingles hoy miércoles y otra mañana jueves a la hora paso rapiro, demasiado para musa que fue la última en entregar. luego de eso salieron al recre y al entrar tuvieron dos horas de historia y ya que eran las ultimas al terminar se fueron a sus casa. En el camino de vuelta a casa musa se fue caminando y Riven que la vio se acerco con su moto a la vereda y le pregunto:**

**Riven: te llevo…hermosa?**

**Musa: no, gracias…vivo cerca.**

**Riven: segura?**

**Musa: si.**

**Riven se marcho ya que noto que musa no quería hablar con el. Lo que no entendí era porque…él nunca se acercaba y le hablaba a una chica, las chicas venían a él, pero cuando entro al aula y la vi hay sentara con sus dos coletas hasta las cintura, y su hermosa piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos de azul tan oscuros y hermosos como la noche, le dieron ganas de saber quién era…y por lo que averiguo ella era muy tímida, callada, estudiosa, correcta, en fin una señorita. Por lo que el pensó que una chica como ella jamás seria solo y como era tan hermosa y quería tenerla almenos una noche, decidió hablarle el…dirán ¿Por qué una noche? Fácil, porque el es un "don Juan", que veía a la mujer como un objeto sexual y nada más. Pero cuando vio que a musa no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el decidió rendirse ya que él no era de los que gastaban su tiempo enamorando a una chica, y de que seviria si solo la quería una noche.**

**Riven al llegar a su casa vio que su padre no estaba por lo que pidió comida a domicilio para más tarde y se fue a su habitación a escuchar música. el vivía solo con su padre que trabajaba todo el tiempo ya que su madre lo abandono cuando tenía cuatro años y se fue con su tío, desde entonces Riven se volvió muy frio, callado y algo misterioso y a medida que fue creciendo el dolor de la partirá de su madre se transformo en odio y desprecio por lo que llego a ver a las mujeres como un objeto sexual sin sentimiento alguno. su padre nunca pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo ya que solo se la pasaba trabajando todo el tiempo desde que ella se fue y nunca se fijo en el dolor de su hijo.**

**Musa al llegar a su casa se encontró con su padre que como siempre le pregunto ¿Cómo le fue?, y esas clases de cosa ya que la sobre protegía mucho desde que su mujer la madre de musa murió. Si al igual que Riven musa también vivía sola con su padre, solo que su padre estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella y que la madre de musa no la abandono sino que cuando ella tenia ocho años su madre enfermo y como su padre era un pianista que recién comenzaba no pudieron pagar los medicamentos y ella murió. Unos años después su padre se volvió reconocido y el dinero llego. A los diez años musa comenzó a tocar el ppiano y otros tantos instrumentos como guitarra, bajo, flauta, etc.…pero cuando a los doce comenzó a cantar supo que quería ser cantante, pero su padre se lo negó y le dijo que tenía que estudiar una carrera ya que no quería que su hija entrara en ese mundo , que no tuviera éxito y que por falta de fondos le pasara lo mismo que a su madre.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cuando llego el jueves musa se dirigió con mucho miedo al salón ya que le darían la nota de ingles al entrar se acomodo en su asiento y poco a poco terminaron de entrar todos, luego entro la profesora y entrego las pruebas la de musa la dejo para lo último.**

**Profesora: musa puedes venir un momento?**

**Musa se levanto y se acerco a su profesora.**

**Musa: si profe, que paso?**

**Profesora: musa me decepcionas…te has sacado un uno…!**

**Musa puso una cara de espanto almenos pensaba que iba a tener un cuatro, eso lo podría subir pero un uno no.**

**Musa: lo…lo lamento profe, es que no entendí muy bien el tema.**

**Profesora: musa, yo se que tu eres muy buena alumna..por lo que esta nota no ira a tu boletín.**

**Musa: de enserio…gracias!**

**Profesora: no te pongas tan contenta…esta nota no pero si la de la próxima prueba que te tomare dentro de…un mes, sobre este mismo tema…!**

**Musa: dentro de un mes…pero sacare la misma nota si no se nada y hoy comenzamos un tema nuevo.**

**Profesora: eso ya lo sé y debes prometerme prestar atención ya que no volveré a hacer lo mismo (musa asintió con la cabeza)….bien…yo ya sé que no sabes nada…pero hay un compañero tuyo que saco un diez en la prueba y que por lo que vi en su expediente es por que vivió en Inglaterra y EEUU durante unos años….el será un efecto tutor para ti…¿Qué dices musa, quieres que él te enseñe?**

**Musa: si, si claro, todo por aprobar…¿y quién es?**

**Profesora: Riven… ¿puedes venir un momento?**

**Musa no lo podía creer el chico que le tenía que explicar era Riven…como se supone que se alejaría de él si lo tendría que ver a diario y estar muy cerca…solo esperaba que el no aceptara y haci se ahorraría un nuevo problema con Darcy. Pero si no aceptaba se llevaría ingles de seguro, y su padre se decepcionaría de ella y tendría que venir en verano y ese uno quedaría en su perfecto boletín para siempre…no eso no jamás el tenia que aceptar o ella lo obligaría.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Por fin el primero ya esta subido espero que les guste y les allá atrapado la historia…prometo actualizar pronto…!Dejen review porfa para saber que opinan y si soy buena para esto ya que es el primero…!Besos y cuídense…**

**Cualquier cosa en mi perfil tiene donde pueden encontrarme.**

**Hasta la próxima…que será muy pronto…!**


	2. ¿EL PROBLEMA SE SOLUCIONO?, NO ENPEORO

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2

Prov musa.

"¿EL PROBLEMA SE SOLUCIONO?, NO ENPEORO."

El tenia que aceptar, si no yo tendría ese maldito uno en mi perfecto boletín, prefiero una peles mas con Darcy que un uno. A no lo mencione, Darcy me odia, ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé desde que la conocí, ella de la nada decidió odiarme, me molesta cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, y yo no me defiendo ya que no soy de esas chicas. Cuando me dijo que no me acerque a Riven, preferí hacerle caso y no arriesgarme, total el no me llamaba la atención, pero ahora que es el único que me puede ayudar, pues, prefiero tener problemas con Darcy a ese uno.

Cuando la profesora lo llamo y lo llamo, el se acerco lentamente a al escritorio y se paro junto a mi, yo lo mire y el a mi, por unos pocos segundos nos quedamos mirando, mientras la profesora estaba en silencio mirando algo en un cuadernillo. Cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos pude descubrir que tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos, eran violetas, eso no era muy normal, pero si muy hermoso, el me miraba fijo y puso una sonrisa arrogante, por lo que me sonroje y mire hacia otro lada.. la profesora hablo.

Profesora: Riven, te llame, porque aquí la señorita musa necesita tu ayuda…(el me miro yo solo baje la cabeza)

Riven: ¿mi ayuda?, ¿y se podría saber en qué?

Profesora: Riven, ¿estarías dispuesto a ser el tutor de musa en este mes? Deberías enseñarle todo sobre el tema del que tome la prueba…dentro de un mes se la tomare de nuevo…la señorita musa no acostumbra a sacarse estas notas…(y le mostro mi gran uno, el sonrió de una manera burlona)… y como tú te sacaste un diez, y por lo visto conoces bien el idioma, creo que sería un gran tutor para enseñarle todo lo que musa tiene que saber….(me miro) y recuerda musa, que esto solo lo hago porque sé que eres una estupenda alumna, jamás haría esta clase de excepciones con nadie más, ahora si él no acepta no me quedara otra que ponerte este uno…(miro a Riven) ¿Qué dices la ayudaras?

Prov Riven.

Haci que de mi dependía que ella aprobara, no voy a negar que desde el primer momento en que la vi me pereció una chica muy linda, pero su carácter no lo era, era una de esas niñas que se hacen las difíciles, sabía que alguien como ella jamás caería en la trampa de un mujeriego como yo, haci que pensé que sería mejor olvidar esa idea de tenerla en mi cama….pero por alguna razón no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, nunca me había pasado algo haci…ahora resulta que ella necesita mi ayuda…bueno la verdad es que no me desagradaba la idea ya que no conocía a nadie y mi padre casi nunca estaba por lo que tendría que estar unos cuantos días aburrido en casa…tal vez si acepte podría tener la compañía de ella, y de esa manera no me aburridla tanto hasta conocer bien el lugar y empezar a salir. Pero no olvidaba como ayer me rechazo, la haría sufrir un poco y luego aceptaría, tal vez algo bueno salga de este mes aburrido y ella termine en mi cama…je.

Riven: ¿y por qué solo yo podría hacerle aprobar?, ¿Por qué no otro?

Profesora: es muy raro que musa no entienda un tema, ya que es una excelente alumna…por lo que se ve que este tema le cuesta, al igual que la materia…necesita de alguien que sepa bien sobre el tema, y además la mayoría del salón aprobó con siete…acepto tecna…pero creo que ella ya renuncio…¿no musa?

Musa: si…trato de explicarme…pero no entendí.

Profesora: ¿Qué dices Riven? Depende de ti que musa no se lleve la materia.

Riven: lo pensare.

Profesora: bien…mañana me avisas… ¿sí?

Riven: ok…

Profesora: bien pueden volver a sus asientos.

Luego de que la clase terminara, vi a musa salir del salón y la corri, quería saber que ganaría yo si la ayudaba.

Riven: hey, musa, espera….

Musa: (se da la vuelta) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me ayudaras?

Riven: tal vez…

Musa: ¿Cómo, tal vez?

Riven: ¿Qué ganaría yo si te ayudara?

Musa: ¿Cómo, que ganarías?

Riven: si, ¿Qué ganaría si te ayudo?

Musa: pues, nada, es obvio, lo tienes que hacer de buena fe.

Riven: entonces, no te ayudare…chao…. (Se da la vuelta)

Musa: (tomándolo de la mano) espera…por favor….

Riven: ¿si? (dándose la vuelta)

Musa: ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ayudarme?

Riven: ¿Qué tienes para darme?...tiene que ser algo bueno…o no aceptare…

Musa: te daré lo que quieras…solo ayúdame a aprobar.

Riven: ¿tan importante es para ti aprobar?

Musa: si, y mucho.

Riven: está bien, lo hare.

Musa: (con una gran sonrisa) ¿de enserio?

Riven: (pensando) "que hermosa sonrisa que tiene"….si…

Musa: ¿y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Riven: ya veremos…te lo diré después de que sepamos cuanto sacaste.

Musa: ¿y eso por qué?

Riven: porque lo que te pida dependerá de la nota que saques…cuanto más alta sea más valioso será lo que yo quiera a cambio.

Musa: ¿y si no apruebo?

Riven: ya verás que si…te sacaras un 10…haci que prepárate.

Musa: ok…pero… ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases?

Riven: ¿Qué te parece hoy a la salida? Nos vamos directo a mi casa a estudiar.

Musa: ¿a tu casa?

Riven: si… ¿algún problema.

Musa: he…no, no claro que no…je…pero es solo que…

Riven: ¡que sucede, es que no te dejan?

Musa: no, no es eso…es solo que…tendría que pasar por mi casa para avisar.

Riven: ¿avisar…o preguntar?

Musa: avisar…no soy una niña a la que no dejan salir.(ligeramente molesta)

Riven: bien…yo solo preguntaba…es que la verdad si lo pareces.

Musa: pues no lo soy.

Riven: bien…entonces si solo tienes que avisar…te llevo hasta tu casa hoy…y de ahí nos vamos a la mía.

Musa: no, yo voy y aviso sola.

Riven: no te estaba preguntando…solo te informaba lo que haremos…. (Yéndose)

Musa: no espera….

Vi que ella se quedo allí quejándose sola de lo que le había dicho…pero yo no iba a cambiar de opinión. Me fui al recreo y de lejos divise a un grupo, era el grupo de musa, me acerque a ellos, la verdad es que me caían muy bien. La única que no me agradaba del todo era, ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si Stella, es buena chica y todo, pero….los gritos que pega de enserio no los soporto, es muy exagerada, y ni hablar de….Brandon….si Brandon su novio, sus comentarios son tan inoportunos que te hacen sentir incomodo, también el que no me callo nada bien es sky… ¿creo que se llamaba haci? No se no me agrada…pero su novia…bloom… ¿creo? Esta muy buena…no me acuerdo de los nombres muy bien…pero el que me cayo mejor y si me acuerdo el nombre es helio….es muy simpático, me agrado mucho, su novia también es agradable, a la que parece que no le caigo nada bien es a leila… ¿Cómo olvidar el nombre de una chica que te pega el primer día que te ve, y sin tener confianza solo por que viste el trasero de una que iba pasando? Creo que es una de esas feministas, que odia a los hombres como yo….je….el que me agrado fue su novio…me pareció bastante maduro y confiable…pobre de el al tener que soportar a esa. Con los otros dos no hable mucho, pero me parecen agradables, aunque están siempre en su mundo de tecnología y eso.

Riven: hola…

Stella: hola Riven… ¿oigan…alguno sabe por qué musa…pues….esta tan…pues tan…haci? (señalando hacia atrás mío)

Vi hacia atrás y vi a una musa…que venía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, enojada y algo histérica.

Musa: escúchame bien Riven…yo…yo nunca dejare que tú me enseñes…antes prefiero ese uno…no te soporto…solo trata de alejarte de mi…. ( y se va)

Yo no entendía nada, ¿qué paso? ¿Esa chica estaba loca o qué?

Brandon: Riven, ¿Qué le hiciste a musa?

Riven: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Stella: ella es toda una señorita…por mas enojada que este no trata a nadie mal…algo malo le abras hecho.

Bloom: además lo que musa menos querría es un uno en su perfecto boletín…algo realmente malo le debiste hacer…nosotras escuchamos lo que les dijo la profesora, y conociéndola ella preferiría soportarte que ese uno.

Stella: ¿ya di que le hiciste?

Riven: nada.

Leila: no te creo… de seguro algo le hablas hecho…si eres todo un cretino, arrogante, egocéntrico, y no sé cuantas otras cosas más.

Bloom: ves musa jamás le hablaría a nadie de esa forma…ella ni siquiera puede decir no a un favor.

Flora: y por si alguien no lo noto…ella como que quería llorar.

Sky: ya di que le hiciste.

Riven: que nada…ya déjenme en paz…ella es la complicada que de seguro es tan histérica que ya cambio de opinión, y ya no quiere que le enseñe.

Me voy de allí, pero antes pude ver como leila y tecna se iban corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido musa.

La verdad no se que le pudo haber sucedido, habíamos quedado bien en que yo le enseñaría. Me gustaría ir a ver que le sucedió… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Yo soy Riven, ellas vienen a mí, yo no voy a ellas. Problema de ella si quiere ese uno o no.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otro lado de la escuela se encontraba musa llorando.

-no quiero tener un uno…. ¿por que esto me pasa a mi? ….maldita Darcy… ¿Por qué? No podría ser otro el que me enseñe…justo el…. ¿por qué no entiende que yo nunca andaría con él y me deja en paz? Yo no soy como ella que pasa un chico bonito y va detrás…maldita perra alzada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CONTINUARA….

Bueno quiero agradecer por…los únicos dos review que recibí…me pusieron feliz…y decidí seguir.

Espero que les guste…se que en el anterior capitulo tuve algunos errores…aviso que: todas las chicas menos musa tienen novios.

Bueno les aviso que este fic e me ocurrió de la nada ya que tenia prueba de ingles ese día y se me ocurrió que podía pasarle algo perecido a musa…yo también odio ingles…je…solo que hoy estoy muy feliz porque la aprobé….hice el recupera torio…tuve que ir en contra turno para hacerlo con unas amigas y aprobamos…estoy tan feliz…lástima que musa no tendrá la misma suerte…

Bueno prometo actualizar pronto…besos y dejen reviews…perdonen por las faltas de ortografía…iré mejorando…quiero que me digan si soy buena en esto de escribir.


	3. mi familia, mi vida

Los personajes no me perteneces son de Ingenio Saffari.

NUNCA ME ENAMORARE.

CAPITULO 3

"MI VIDA, MI FAMILIA"

Ella estaba sola llorando en la terraza del colegio, hace una hora y mas que estaba allí llorando. En verdad no quería ese uno, ¿Qué diría su padre si se llegaba a enterar?, ella no podía responderle haci después de que el está todo el día trabajando para que a ella no le faltara nada. Su padre lo único que esperaba de ella era que estudiara y se convierta en alguien importante en la sociedad, no quería que tuviese nada que ver en el mundo de la música, quería que estudie haci cuando el le falte ella se pueda hacer cargo de su propia vida sin esperar nada de nadie, que no le faltara nada y que sobre todo tenga el suficiente, ¿ye dinero para que no le pasara lo mismo que a ellos le falto por falta de dinero, perder a un ser querido por la pobreza. ¿y ella como le respondía a todas las cosas que su padre le daba?, si, sacándose un uno en ingles, genial, ¿Qué le diría cuando vea su boletín? Me saque un uno porque por una chica que se cree la gran cosa y que me odia cree que me pondría a salir con el chico nuevo que es el se supondría que me enseñaría pero como ella ya le echo el ojo yo no me le puedo acercar y menos mirar. Con eso su padre la mandaría directo a un internado al otro lado del país, no por el uno, con eso solo la iba la iba a poner a estudiar todo el verano con una tutora de ingles, la mandaría a estudiar al otro lado del país solo porque en su explicación entro la palabra chico, si, el padre de musa era muy sobre protector con su "princesa", como él le llamaba, no quería que ningún chico se le acercaba, motivo por el cual todavía no tenia novio ni siquiera su primer beso. Ese era el motivo por el cual al llegar la hora de la salida no iba a ir a su casa si no que le iba hacer creer a Riven que su casa era la de Tecna y de allí iba a llamar a su padre y informarle que se iba a quedar un rato con Tecna ya que su padre solo confiaba en Tecna ya que ella le parecía responsable, claro antes le avisaría a Tecna de todo, y a eso se dirigía antes de que la bruja de Darcy la acorralaba contra una de las paredes y la amenazara.

FLASH BLACK.

_Musa iba camino a hablar con Tecna para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda, pero de pronto alguien la empuja contra una de las paredes del pasillo por el cual se encontraba caminando- oye tú, ¿no te dije que no te acercaras a Riven?, el es mío-dijo Darcy tomándola del cuello de la chaqueta que tenia puesta, musa estaba realmente asustada, nunca antes había visto a Darcy tan enojada, parecía que echaba humo por la boca y que su mirada la quemara, miles de veces Darcy la insulto, le advirtió que no se acercara a algunos chicos, y otras tantas cosas más, obvio ella obedecía y nadie lo sabía ya que a sus amigas ella no les decía nada, nadie sabía todo lo que Darcy le decía, ella prefería callar y obedecer, de esa manera Darcy no cumpliría con sus amenazas de golpearla y dejarla camino a un hospital, pero esta vez no había hecho lo que ella le dijo, y Darcy estaba realmente enojada-Darcy…y…yo…yo..-dijo musa muerta de miedo y tartamudeando-ya deja de tartamudear- le grito Darcy, aun tomándola de el cuello de la chaqueta-disculpa…-cerro fuertemente sus ojos-yo…no quería acercarme a el, te lo juro, es solo que-pero cuando musa le iba a contar lo sucedido Darcy la callo-no jures que no me interesa, te dije que te alejaras, ¿y que haces? Te vas a su casa, ¡perra! Eres una maldita zorra que se hace la mosquita muerta, escuche muy bien cuando aceptabas-musa estaba llorando, no solo por las palabras hiriente que le decía Darcy, sino también porque tenía mucho miedo de lo que ella le podría hacer- no te ju….no Darcy, escuchaste mal es solo que-dijo muerta de miedo-¿ahora me tratas de sorda estúpida zorra?...yo se bien lo que escuche… ¿entendiste?-musa asintió con la cabeza-no me importa si aceptaste ir a su casa a revolcarte con él, lo que me importa es que lo canceles y te alejes de él, ¿entendiste zorra?-dijo Darcy con algo de desprecio y odio-s…si-dijo musa aun con más miedo, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin permiso-ya deja de lloriquear, yo sé muy bien que tu solo eres una zorra te haces la señorita perfecta y solo eres una zorra….aasshhh…te odio, no te soporto-la giro, aun tomando la del cuello de la chaqueta, y la aventó al suelo, musa era muy débil por lo que no se pudo resistir a ese movimiento y cayó al suelo-y ya sabes, no te quiero ver cerca de Riven, o te dejare postrada en una silla de ruedas por el resto de tu miserable vida…zorra- y sin más se fue de allí, musa se levanto con dificultad del suelo, aun lloraba. Se dirigió al patio donde estaban sus amigas y Riven, tenía que alejarse de él, tenía que decirle que no quería que le enseñara, no quería aquel uno pero tampoco que la amenaza de Darcy se cumpla._

FIN DE FLASH BLACK.

Ella seguía llorando y su amiga leila buscándola desesperadamente, tenía mucho miedo que su amiga se quede sola mucho tiempo, ya que Musa odiaba estar sola, era un miedo que tenía desde pequeña cuando su madre murió y se lo confesó a leila luego de unos meses que la conoció, Musa confiaba mucho en leila, inclusa le conto porque murió su madre y lo más doloroso para ella, frente a quien, ella jamás lo hablo con nadie ni siquiera con su padre, que le pregunto miles de veces lo sucedido y ella no hablo. Ella tenía plena confianza en leila, y leila en ella, se llevaba muy bien con todas pero con leila era diferente, el fin de el horario escolar había llegado y todos salían, pero musa aun seguía en la terraza sola, aunque lo odiara ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba caer en la idea de que tendría un uno en el trimestre, que su padre estaría decepcionado de ella y todo por la perra en celo de Darcy, sabía que tal vez exageraba pero si no hubiese sido por la calentura de Darcy hacia Riven ella aprobaría, la verdad a ella le había parecido un chico muy agradable apenas lo vio y claro muy guapo, pero nunca lo dijo, no era de esas chicas, y no creía que él le preste atención o se fije si quiera en ella con lo aniñada que se ve, se notaba que él quería mujeres como Darcy y no niñitas que a sus dieciséis años aun usaba dos coletas y no era exactamente femenina a comparación de Stella, sus zapatillas, jeans celestes, su remera celeste larga pero ajustada en la cintura y a cuadrille y sus guantes no era exactamente femeninas, lo mas femenino que podría tener era su largo pelo negro azulado, pero claro lo tenía atado en dos coletas y la hacía ver aniñada, claro que no por eso se las sacaría le encantaba y le hacía recordar a su madre, sus amigas decían que le quedaban bien, que no la hacían ver como una niña sino que le daba como un aire de inocencia que le quedaba muy bonito, Stella también decía que sus ojos azules eran su mejor atractivo ya que eran finos, pero grandes y seductores, tenía una mirada que hechizaría a todo hombre que ella quisiera con la alegría y dulzura que desprendían, bueno en conclucio ella es todo lo contrario de lo que Riven acostumbraba según ella ya que es una perfecta y dulce niña y Darcy una completa y perfecta ¿mujer?...no más bien…perra….perra en celo.

Media hora después de que todos se Allan ido musa cayó en la idea de todo lo que abarcaría cumplir el deseo de Darcy y con estas ideas ya en su cabeza completamente formularas y aceptadas sin nada que reclamar y ya habiendo llorado toda las lagrimas que podía tener, se dispuso a bajar e ir camino a su casa, su padre hoy llegaría tarde porque tenía un concierto muy importante por lo que no se daría cuenta de su tardanza. Bajo y se encamino directo hacia su casa lenta y tranquilamente.

Por otra parte de la ciudad en una gran casa totalmente vacía se encontraba un muchacho algo malhumorado, tirado en la cama de su habitación boca arriba y maldiciendo-"maldita sea… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido para que reaccionara de esa manera?, le…¿le habrá molestado algo de lo que dije o como lo dije?...va y a mí que mi importa esa niña…es claro que es muy hermosa pero ni una mujer tan hermosa e inocente como ella me va a volver loco….¿quien se cree que es? Primero que si y luego que no…por mí que se saque un gran UNO…no es mi problema…tuve mejores mujer que ella y nunca me volvieron loco….mierda…¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?...en sus coletas que la hacen ver inocente, su piel tan blanca la cual me trae deseos de tocarla y hacerla mía, sus labios color carmín, su hermosa voz, me encantaría escucharla cantar, sus ojos, son tan hermosos y seductores, es como si te….es que viéndola con esas dos coletas parece tan inocente, adorable, dulce, una niña muy hermosa, pero luego ves sus ojos y cambia todo la ves de una manera completamente diferente, ella es diferente…es…pero que digo es una maldita niña boba, que no me volverá loco"-con este ultimo pensamiento se levanto algo frustrado de su cama y con una mueca de desagrado, y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Al día siguiente el mismo muchacho se encontraba nuevamente solo en su casa, su padre como de costumbre casi nunca estaba, se encontraba siempre trabajando, de repente mientras el desayunaba escucha que tocaban a la puerta al ir a ver nota que es el cartero, hable la puerta-buenos días- dice sin ganas-buenos días joven- dice el hombre que parecía tener unos 48 años de edad-¿tiene algo…-quiso preguntar pero no termino ya que el hombre lo interrumpió-si, tenga….he pero tiene que firmarme-le mostro la planilla y el joven firmo con su nombre y apellido, tomo la carta y antes de cerrar la puerta el cartero se despidió-que tenga un buen día Riven macen-dijo retirándose, el cerro la puerta y vio el sobre, no decía de donde lo enviaban ni quien, solo decía "para Alexis macen", -para mi padre- musito el joven, y lo dejo sobre la mesa, no se metía en los asuntos de su padre, si era importante ya se enteraría.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una muchacha de servicio despertaba a una hermosa jovencita que se había quedado dormirá en el escritorio de su habitación rodeada de diccionarios de ingle-español, español-ingles, libros de ingles, hojas lapiceras y otras cosas más- ¿señorita?...señorita…¿está usted bien?...despierte señorita…-decía la muchacha con mucha calma-mmmmm, si, sí, estoy bien, ¿me quede dormirá?, ¿Qué hora es?-preguntaba una muchacha algo somnolienta empezando a despertar y queriendo escaparse de la luz que molestaba su visión-si señorita, se ha quedado toda la noche estudiando…por lo que veo…son casi las nueve…¿quiere que le prepare algo de desayunar?- preguntaba la muchacha nuevamente-gracias por despertarme, y si por favor, algo rico, yo iré a darme un baño-mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a la muchacha y se dirigía al baño, la muchacha salió y se fue hacia la cocina.

Al terminar de bañarse la joven bajo a la cocina, llevaba puesto su típico atuendo con dos coleta, al llegar a bajo vio que su padre no estaba- ¿se fue hace mucho mi padre?-pregunto seria a una de las muchachas que se encontraban allí- si, se fue a las seis de la madrugada, me pidió le informe que hoy vendrá muy tarde y que no podrá cenar con usted-dijo la muchacha con algo de tristeza, ya que sabía que la joven se ponía muy triste cuando debía estar sola en la casa.

El sonido del timbre en la escuela anununciaba la hora de entrar, y fuera de el aun se encontraban algunos alumnos, entre ellos musa que miraba muy triste la entrada en la que estaba Riven con Darcy besándose, ¿Por qué estaba triste?, no lo sabía ni ella, solo sabía que le producía una enorme tristeza-musa, ¿estás bien?-pregunto flora-sí, claro-contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?, te estuve buscando, ¿te escondiste nuevamente en tu escondite?-pregunto leila un poco molesta-si, estuve en mi escondite-dijo musa tranquilamente, ya había borrado cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro, ya que nunca demostraba si lo estaba- algún día lo encontrare- dijo leila como una niña pequeña, haciendo puchero-para entonces buscare otro-dijo musa con una sonrisa-¿Cuál es tu empeño en estar sola?, creía que lo odiabas?-dijo leila con algo de fastidio-es que hay veces que lo necesito, solo para pensar, además en geografía y sociología estoy bien de nota no me dañaba salteármelas-dijo muy convencida-¿y en que necesitabas pensar?-pregunto Tecna- en cosas sin importancia-dijo restándole importancia lo que dijo-comenzaron a ingresar a la escuela, Darcy y Riven ya habían ingresado, pero musa aun tenía en su mente la imagen de ellos dos besándose, y no sabía porque-"y si me gusta"-pensaba-"no solo es un "don Juan", y si me pongo triste es que por culpa de Darcy tendré ese cero, mientras que ella tendrá estará feliz junto a él….y además , trate de entender algo anoche y no pude, idioma"-se quejaba musa en su cabeza estaba de muy mal humor, pero por fuera se mostraba muy alegre, ella no quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas, ni poner triste a nadie con ellos o con su mal humor.

PROV RIVEN

Estaba sentado en el aula esperando que venga el maestro o maestra, no tengo idea de lo que tenemos ahora, mire hacia adelante y note que musa y sus amigas aun no llegaban, mejor si no venían, sobre todo musa, no lo soportaría, seguro que era de esas histéricas que dicen si y no, y hoy me diría que si le enseñe, pero yo le diría no, es la única respuesta que encuentro a su repentino cambio de opinión, va ni me importa lo que pase con ella, ya encontré con quien divertirme, si, con Darcy, esa si es una mujer, una mujer bastante regalada, no me costara nada tenerla en mi cama, de hecho ella ya se ofreció, dijo que si yo quería esta tarde podría venir a mi casa, pero claro dije que no, mi padre hoy llegara temprano, tiene una cena importante en casa y yo tengo que estar presente, dice que tal vez el famoso pianista ho-boe quiera lanzar su próximo álbum en su discográfica, si mi padre tiene una gran discográfica, que algún día será mía, en fin este pianista quiere conocer mejor a mi pare y por eso organizaron esta cena, hace unos días antes de mudarnos, si el aceptaría la empresa crecería muchísimo más, buen la cosa es que tengo que asistir y tuve que rechazar a Darcy, mmmm…parece que la niñita histérica si vino, y esta hermosa, como siempre, claro desde que la conozco, pero…que digo es una nena mimada, de seguro se la pasa de tienda en tienda como toda niña mimada, aunque por la forma de vestir no parece, y por lo que me contaron no es de esas, si no que es muy inteligente y por lo visto le aterra sacarse ese uno, por mi la ayudaría, no tendría problema, pero ella es la histérica, y no estoy para aguantar a una mujer histérica, las detesto, y además la tengo que aguantar en frente mío, buen aunque nunca molesta solo presta atención a la clase, es tan correcta, tan señorita, tan perfecta, seguro nunca hizo nada malo, es tan distinta a las demás, y eso lo note desde el primer día que la vi. Me pregunto si será virgen, claro, con lo inocente que se ve que es ni siquiera un beso habrá dado, como me gustaría ser el primero que los pruebe, enseñarle, y que nadie más lo toque…pero, Riven otra vez pensando haci, que rayos te sucede, maldición, maldita niña….-buenas tarde chicos-entro un profesor algo calvo saludando-¿profesor de que es?-le pregunte a nabu que se encontraba atrás mío-de política y ciudadanía-me contesto, mire hacia adelante y musa le estaba entregando unas hojas, supongo que de un trabajo, que pediría hoy-profe, este es el trabajo que debí entregar la clase pasada, se lo hubiese dado a alguien que se lo alcance, pero a último momento mi padre mi informo, que tendría que viajar con él a las afueras, usted sabe….siempre voy con el-dijo musa, con su dulce voz, muy educadamente y calmada-si, ya lo sé, y sé que fue algo inesperado su aparición-dijo el profesor tomando las hojas, ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando?-si, a último momento se lo propusieron, y como era de caridad, bueno no se pudo negar-dijo ella muy orgullosa, de su padre, supongo-por cierto, estuvo magnifica la canción que toco, ¿es nueva?, ¿no?-¿Cómo, su padre, canta?-si, lo es, la compuso hace poco, y creo que era perfecta para la ocasión-dijo ella, con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer si es cantante, o al menos esta en el negocio de la música, pero no creo que sea muy reconocido ya que nunca escuche de ninguno que tenga una hija como ella, y si lo hubiese sabido me hubiese preocupado en conocerla antes.

Las clases pasaron rápido, pero aun mas lo pasaron los recreos con los besos de Darcy, se notaba que tenía experiencia, claro que no éramos nada, no quisiera jamás tener una relación formar o algo haci con nadie y menos con ella que en menos de media hora ya me seria infiel….pero no es solo por eso, si no que, no me interesa eso de enamorarme, yo…yo nunca me enamorare. Al salir del colegio me dirigí directo a mi casa, mi padre de seguro me esperaría para decirme como tendría que comportarme en la cena de esta noche, al entrar me dirigí a mi habitación deje mis cosas y baje a su despacho al entrar el estaba tras el escritorio, me hizo una seña para que me sentara-hola hijo-dijo serio, como siempre-hola padre-dije igualmente-¿te acordaras que hoy me acompañaras a una cena muy importante?-yo asentí con la cabeza-bien, ten en cuenta que sería un honor cerrar trato con este pianista, y si todo sale bien en la cena mañana firmara el contrato, quiero que te comportes-dijo serio-sabes que lo hare, ¿pero por qué tengo que asistir?-dije serio-porque él puso ese acuerdo, quiere conocer bien a la gente con la que trabaja, y tienes que asistir porque es una cena familiar, el vendrá con su única hija…-cuando escuche "hija", me sorprendió no sabía que el famoso pianista ho-boe, tenía una hija-¿Cómo que hija?-pregunte esperanzado de que sea una hermosa joven de mi edad-yo tampoco lo sabía, pero no te emociones, el mismo dijo que era una niña, al parecer la quiere tener alejada de las cámaras y eso-al parecer mi padre me conocía algo mejor de lo que yo creía, me sorprende, y me desilusiona que sea una niña la hija de ho-boe-ok, ¿a qué hora?-pregunte-mmmm, son las siete, pues, ve cambiándote en media hora salimos para allá-bien, definitivamente iba a ser una larga y aburrida cena, sin mencionar incomoda para mi, tendría que usar traje y los odio-ok-dije cortante y yéndome a cambiarme.

FIN PROV Riven.

PROV MUSA.

Al llegar a mi casa mi padre estaba allí, no entendía no era que no vendría, al verlo solo lo abraza, lo había extrañado, el me lo correspondió-hola papi, ¿no era que no vendría?, ¿se cancelo la cena?-le dije rompiendo el abrazo-no, las cosas se me mezclaron en la cabeza, esa cena es mañana, hoy es la cena de la que te comente hace unos días, me olvide de informarte que era hoy princesa.-dijo mi padre alegremente, mientras caminábamos a la sala-¿y a qué hora viene?-le pregunte-vienen princesa…vienen…tenemos dos invitados…el dueño de la discográfica y su único hijo-dijo el corrigiéndome-oh…entonces, ¿a qué hora vienen?-el miro su reloj-pues son las siete, en una hora, ve a cambiarte, te compre un vestido para que uses, sé que no te gustan, pero es una cena formal….también tendrás que usar zapatos de taco, maquillarte y….-sabia lo que seguía, yo podría ponerme un vestido, tacos y hasta maquillaje pero mis coletas no me las sacaría-no, padre, sabes que las coletas no…dije seria-pero princesa…es solo por esta noche-suplico, yo no se lo podía negar por más que quisiera, suficiente con la noticia que no sabía cómo ni cuándo dársela, si, el uno-ok, solo por hoy-dije con una sonrisa, y me encamine hacia mi cuarto.

Me bañe y me puse el vestido, era muy bonito, era rojo me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y sin mangas y recto, típico de mi padre, era hermoso y femenino, pero no mostraba nada más que mis hombros, brazos, cuello y piernas, los zapatos eran plateados y muy hermosos, mi padre me conocía muy bien ya que sabía que yo odiaba vestirme haci y solo lo hacía por él, me visto como una chica normal, nada que llame mucho la atención, ni que muestre nada, una señorita, me visto lo suficiente femenina como para que se note que soy chica y no que soy una modelo, como Stella, y mi padre lo sabía, en fin, me termine de vestir, me maquille y me deje el pelo suelto. Para cuando termine ya casi eran las ocho, por lo que baje-princesa, estas hermosa-dijo mi padre cuando me vio bajar-gracias-dije regalándole una sonrisa, en ese momento el timbre sonó y la muchacha de servicio abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre algo alto, con pelo negro, tés algo morena, de traje negro, camisa gris, corbata negra y ojos…ojos… ¿violetas?...solo vi esos ojos en Riven-pase señor macen…pase-cuando mi padre dijo el apellido de aquel hombre me quede petrificada…el hombre avanzo y detrás de el estaba su hijo…su hijo era…no podía ser…Riven-hola señor ho-boe-saludo a mi padre-le presento a mi hijo Riven macen-el subió su mirara y me vio sorprendido, ambos nos quedamos viendo, el vestía un traje gris y una camisa colorara, se veía muy apuesto, tengo que admitirlo, avergonzada de este pensamiento, baje rápidamente la mirada y escuche como saludaba a mi padre-mucho gusto-dijo con una voz muy masculina-igualmente-dijo mi padre sonriendo-oh…ella es mi hija musa-dijo mi padre-pero…dijo que era una niña su hija…y es toda una señorita…mucho gusto-dijo el señor macen besando mi mano-el gusto es mío-dije totalmente avergonzada-oh…ella es una niña….apenas tiene 16 años-dijo mi padre con una enorme sonrisa-hijo, saluda-dijo el señor-oh, si…un gusto conocerla señorita musa-dijo besando mi mano-igualmente, joven macen-dije muy bajo, nos quedamos mirando un buen rato, hasta que mi padre dijo-pero pase, la cena ya esta lista-al parecer seria una noche muy larga.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno los dejo hasta acá….tarde porque lo quise hacer un poco más largo, espero haberlo logrado….agradezco sus reviews….me alentaron a seguir…espero recibir muchos más….y que les allá gustado este capítulo….!

Díganme: si quieren que escriba parte de la historia de las demás chicas…sobre quien…ósea…estoy pensando en escribir sobre las demás winx en este fic, en cada capítulo nuevo al menos un poco de la historia de cómo se pusieron a salir con sus novios o alguna pelea…díganme que les perece la idea…y de quien quieren que escriba…Bloom y Sky, Stella y Brandon, flora y Helio, Tecna y Timmy, Leila y Nabu. Espero sus reviews…besos…!

HASTA LA PROXIMA…!

FLOPHY….


	4. empezar a conocerte

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN.**_

_Bueno, les cuento que hoy cuando me levante no tenía ni un poco de ganas de escribir, pero mi día no fue del todo agradable por lo que me deprimí, y ahora estoy acá acostada en mi cama con la net, escuchando música a todo volumen y escribiendo…(recomendación, no vallan jamás al colegio si llueve) no solo no fueron mis amigas si no que antes de que me retiren vi algo que no se porque me enojo y..creo dolió…por eso escribo. Espero que les guste y al final del fic están los agradecimientos a sus hermosos reviews…me pidieron que escriba sobre Sky y Bloom…(star 123) espero te guste._

NUNCA ME ENAMORARE.

CAPITULO 4

"ENPEZAR A CONOCERTE"

Prov. Riven

No podía creer que ho-boe el famoso pianista tuviera una hija, y aun más que esa hija fuera musa. Ahora entiendo la conversación que tuvo hoy con el profesor. Pero como es que a sus 16 años su padre la siga tratando como una niña, si es todo una mujer, claro, por fuera porque su carácter es el de una niña, y lo digo por su histeriquito de que si, de que no, aunque pensándolo, su padre la cuida mucho y yo de idiota le digo que iremos a mi casa a estudiar y que yo la acompañaría a que avise, idiota, claro que iba a decir que no, que le diría a su padre, "padre me voy a casa de un muchacho a estudiar", y su padre me mataría en ese momento y a ella la encerraría, idiota, es por eso que prefirió el uno. Al parecer su padre la cuida mucho, y tal vez sea por eso que no quiere ese uno, tal vez su padre se enojaría. Tal vez debí decirle que avise ella solo y que estudiaríamos en otro lugar, la biblioteca o una cafetería, no se, a pero que me preocupo yo por esa niña, seguro malcriada, caprichosa y histérica. Pero bueno, creo que tendré que hacer como si no la conociera, y me cobrare el favor.

Fin prov. Riven.

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, y los únicos que hablaban eran sus padre, musa estaba totalmente callada y Riven solo la miraba de a rato el solo quería saber, ¿Por qué se preocupaba ese uno?, no era para tanto, pero, al perecer para ella sí, de todos modos lo único que podía hacer era observarla, no podía decir nada ya que se suponía que no la conocía. Por su parte musa estaba cada vez peor, temía por su vida.

Prov. musa.

Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, se supone que yo no puedo acercarme a el, y ahora lo tengo al frente mío, Darcy me matara si se entera a ella no le va a importa que yo no allá tenido nada que ver, ni siquiera me va a querer escuchar, se entera y me mata, además, el debe de estar muy enojado conmigo, debe creer que soy una niña histérica, si pudiera decirle la verdad, pero, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? El no me creería a mí, pensaría que es mentira, si Darcy anda con él, la defendería a ella, es mejor seguir callando, no voy a negar que me encantaría que me crea a mí y que me enseñara ingles, pero eso no pasara, saldría perdiendo aun mas, espero que Darcy no se entere de nada y que él no le diga nada, tranquila musa, es solo una noche y ya, hazlo por tu padre que te da todo, al menos hazlo quedar bien, si eso hare, no puedo darle notas perfectas, pero al menos le hare quedar bien frente a la persona que lanzara su próximo álbum, me sorprende que Jasón y su hijo jaden no Allan venido, ya que Jasón es su representante y jaden su hijo, bueno en fin si no puedo darle buenas notas le hare quedar bien. Lo que no se es como le diré que desaprobé ingles, y con un uno, pero….he…(levanta la vista y la baja de inmediato ruborizada) ¿Por qué Riven me mira haci?, ¿Qué le sucede?...bien ya basta, le tengo que hacer quedar bien, no puedo seguir con cara de perro malo, una sonrisa es mucho mejor.

Fin prov. Musa.

Haci es como musa se saco lo ruborizada, levanto la vista y puso una enorme sonrisa, por lo que Riven se asusto.

Prov. Riven.

Y ahora, ¿Por qué sonríe?, ¡se habrá dado cuenta de que la miraba?, tal vez si, y por eso sonríe, espero que si se dio cuenta allá sido ella sola, y no los demás, es que no puedo evitar mirarla, esta tan hermosa con ese vestido, y maquillada y ese pelo, le queda tan bien el pelo suelto, haci ya no parece nada una niña, si hasta ahora dudaba entre ¡quien era mejor, si musa que tenía un aire de inocencia hermosa, o Darcy que era una completa mujer? Ahora ya no lo dudo, estoy seguro que musa gana, parece toda una mujer, y no pierde ese aire de inocencia, debo admitir que aunque este realmente hermosa, sus coletas le quedan aun más hermosas, me encanta ese aire de niña que le dan, si soy complicado, odio que se comporte como niña pero me gusta como le quedan las coletas que la hacen ver como niñ….tal vez si es como su padre dice y musa sea aun una niña de tan inocente que es, tal vez de tanto que su padre le dice niña, ella misma aun lo cree, y por eso es que aun tiene esa hermosa inocencia, esa alegría y esa sonrisa que te tranquiliza y te convence de que todo está bien, de seguro nunca le paso nada malo, su padre se habla encargado de que ella nunca sufra y que sea feliz, de que nadie ni nada la lastime, ella jamás habla pasado nada malo, por eso aun tiene esa hermosa sonrisa y alegría, todo lo contrario a mí. Pero ver su sonrisa por alguna razón me pone feliz y me hace creer que tal vez todas no son como ella.

Fin prov. Riven.

Y haci mientras sus padres charlaban y sus hijo s callados pensaban transcurrió la cena. Luego de la cena ho-boe los invito a tomar café y haci los dirigió a el living en donde Riven pudo apreciar libremente las largas y bien formadas piernas de musa-"cada vez pienso más que ella gano, es mucho mejor que Darcy y aunque por dentro y parte de fuera parezca una niña, no lo es del todo"-pensaba Riven mientras la veía que se sentaba frente a él. La charla comenzó nuevamente solo que esta vez tenía como protagonistas a musa y Riven-y cuéntame ho-boe ¿tu hija también canta o algo por estilo?-dijo Alexis con una sonrisa-si, sería un honor que la discografía lance el primer CD de la hija de ho-boe, su nombre ya de por si es perfecto, "musa"- bromeo Riven, haciendo que musa se pusiera roja-oh, no, no, para nada, aunque ella toca muy bien muchos instrumentos, ella no estará en ese mundo, ella estudiara y tendrá un titulo, es muy aplicada e inteligente, jamás ha tenido una materia desaprobada y jamás la tendrá…¡no es haci musa?-dijo su padre con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hija-si, si claro padre- respondió ella, con cierta tristeza y algo nerviosa.

Prov. Riven.

Cuando escuche aquello quede muy asombrado, ahora comprendía mucho mejor a musa, lo sospechaba pero no lo creía, a ella no le asustaba sacarse ese uno, lo que realmente le asustaba era decepcionar a su padre, que estaba muy orgulloso de ella, al parecer aun no se lo dijo, en sus ojos ahora se veía el miedo de que yo digiera algo, tal vez sería malo pero ella me histeriquio- se me hace difícil de creer que no allá desaprobado nunca una materia…¡es de enserio?-pregunte, y mi padre me quiso matar ho-boe sonrió mas orgullosa y musa miro muy sorprendida y se veía que me suplicaba con la mirada de no digiera nada-no, no claro que es verdad- me dijo algo nerviosa y muy apenada seguramente por la mentira-¿ni siquiera ingle?-insistí-hijo, ¿Por qué tu insistencia? Si la muchacha dice que no es no-dijo mi padre amablemente, aunque me fulmino con la mirada-solo preguntaba, es difícil ingles si no sabes el idioma bien, a mi me costó aprenderlo- dije sin preocupación-a ti todo te cuesta si se trata de estudio hijo, entiende que la muchacha no es como tu…disculpa ho-boe, es que mi hijo es todo lo contrario a tu hija, no hay materia que no desapruebe, pero milagrosamente pasa de curso cada año, es un misterio como lo hace-dijo mi padre-solo me aplazan, en el ultimo trimestre las apruebo a todas- dije como si fuera lo más normal, pero musa y su padre me miraron sorprendidos-bueno, es cierto que ingles es difícil, y a musa siempre le costó, pero gracias a su amiga que fue muy paciente ella logro aprobar la materia, sobre todo este año que se te hizo más complicado, ¿verdad princesa?-me sorprendieron las palabras de su padre, haci que no solo le oculto que reprobó si no que también le dijo que aprobó, y yo que creía que era tan buena y perfecta que no le mentía, aunque debo decir que el apodo que le puso su padre no le queda nada mal, "princesa"-si, Tecna fue muy amable y paciente-dijo ella, y las mentiras seguían, por lo que supe, Tecna renuncio, hace mucho- pues si lo desenan, la próxima le podría enseñar yo-musa me miro sorprendida-¿sabes enseñar?- pregunto su padre asombrado-pero claro. Aunque le costó, Riven aprendió el idioma a la perfección y hace poco le enseño a su primo que tenía un examen-dijo mi padre, y sin que el sepa me estaba ayudando muchísimo-si, es cierto, y se saco un diez, siendo que antes de que le enseñara, no sabía nada, ¿qué dices quieres que sea tu profesor?-dije mirándola fijamente a esos ojos tan hermosa que tiene, creo que fue la primera vez que ella me miro también tan fijo, claro a excepción de aquella vez, en el aula al frente de la profesora-de enserio, ¿tu podrías? Es que su amiga cada vez que le enseña, se va con dolor de cabeza, ella es muy inteligente, pero ingles es su debilidad, y no confió mucho en que vaya a particular, ya saben dejarla sola en otra casa, ¿quién sabe?-dijo su padre seriamente- veo que la cuida mucho, pero puede estar seguro, que mi hijo estará encantado de enseñarle y que no le hará nada, estará completamente segura-dijo mi padre con mucha seguridad de sus palabras, de enserio, ¿confiaba tanto en mi como para dejar en mis manos a la joya más preciada del artista que por tanto tiempo quiso promocionar? Me alegraba en cierta parte y me asustaba por otra, ¿Qué pasaba si lo decepcionaba nuevamente? Y es que siempre lo hago, cada parte de mi ser es decepcionante para él, por lo que yo entendía mejor que nadie el miedo de musa, por eso la quería ayudar y de paso conocer más de ella, cada minuto que pasa más curiosidad y ganas de saber sobre ella nacen de mi ser, y aun no sé el motivo-¡es así, Riven, le enseñarías a musa?-pregunto su padre con mucha tranquilidad, al parecer si confiaba-si, sería un placer-dije con una sonrisa-y, ¿vendría aquí a enseñarle, claro cuando ella llegue del colegio?-pregunto-si, no tendría problemas, si quiere ella empezamos mañana, haci para el examen próximo esta mas que lista-al decir eso ultimo musa sonrió alegremente, sus ojos se iluminaros, yo creí que se enfardaría, pero fue mejor así, lo único que quería era ayudarla, como dije se lo mal que se siente decepcionar a un padre, y imagino que peor es para ella que por lo que se ve lo quiere mucho y su padre le da todo, es cierto que tal vez sea una niña mimada y malcriada, pero no es mala, y yo tampoco, si puedo ayudar a una persona lo hago, claro que nadie lo sabe, para en resto del mundo soy un gruñón y antipático hay veces, pero es mejor así, si no la gente se aprovecha de la bondad de uno, por lo que ayudo a los que de enserio lo necesitan, y esas personas son las que menos quieren pedirla por miedo, vergüenza, o quién sabe. Ya tenía claro que aunque sea muy bonita, jamás estaría con una chica como ella, prefería una más fácil, como Darcy-claro que no, entonces mañana será-dijo alegre el padre de musa, pero de pronto mire a musa y ella aun estaba feliz con la noticia pero luego me miro y se puso…¿triste?...y parecía…temblar…se podría decir que hasta tenía miedo-princesa...¿estás bien?-pregunto su padre preocupado-sí, sí, estoy bien-contesto ella, poniendo una sonrisa como si no le pasara nada, lo que tranquilizo a su padre, pero no a mi-¿y dígame ho-boe…¿a qué colegio va su hija?-esa pregunta me asusto tanto a mi como a musa, esta conversación iba por mal camino, mi padre ya no me estaba ayudando, si se enteraban que nos conocíamos, tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones, y yo saldría perdiendo de todas las maneras imaginables, tenía que ver una cosas que decir y no salir tan perjudicado y que musa no esté en ella ya que yo fui quien empezó con la mentira –pues a el mejor de la ciudad…alfea..¡y su hijo?-pregunto el padre de musa y yo no tenía idea de que iba a decir ahora y por la cara de musa ella tampoco-Riven también va a ese colegio, pero a la tarde, ¿su hija va a la ma…-mi padre no pudo terminar-musa, también va a la tarde, ¿Cómo es que ustedes no se conocían?-pregunto su padre mirándonos, musa tenía una risa nerviosa, pero muy linda…ya se, buen, creo que no saldré muy mal de esta, bueno en parte si pero, no queda de otra si quiero saber más de musa-es que…pues yo…aun no conozco a nadie del curso….-no pude terminar –pero, tu hija lo tendrías que haber visto-musa rio nerviosa-es que señor ho-boe…no me dejo terminar…haci como yo no conozco a nadie, nadie me conoce a mi.-dije algo avergonzado por la mirada de mi padre-¿pero cómo puede ser?, ¿aun no has empezado?-dijo ho-boe confundido-claro que empezó, el miércoles tuvo que haber empezado…¿Dónde estabas Riven?-dijo mi padre realmente irritado y enojado-no te enojes padre, je, je, lo que pasa es que yo fui y me presente, claro con el directo, y luego, pues, me fui, a, a conocer la ciudad, te juro que pensaba comenzar este lunes, y ya no faltar-dije algo apenado, la verdad le tenía mucho respeto a mi padre y más aun al frente de personas de trabajo, no tenía muy buena relación ya que no había mucha comunicación, pero si le tenía respeto-eso espero Riven, luego hablaremos de ello-dijo mas tranquilo-pues creo que tal vez fue mejor así-dijo de repente ho-boe, y fue algo que impresiono a todos-¿Por qué lo dice ho-boe?- pregunto mi padre intrigado-es que, yo conozco bien a musa, mas delo que ella cree, y que me diga ella si no es cierto, pero si ella y su hijo se hubiesen conocido en el colegio, musa no le hubiese hablado en lo mas mínimo, solo hubiese escapado de su hijo si este le hubiese querido hablar, ya que ella es muy tímida y los amigos que tiene le costó meses hacerlos luego de que nos mudamos, y si no era por la timidez, igualmente se hubieran terminado odiando, conociendo a mi hija y viendo a su hijo, se nota que si no hubiese sido de esta manera el que se conocieran se hubiesen terminado odiando, creo que fue mejor que se conozcan así, o si no musa no tendría un profesor de ingles y Tecna tendría muchos dolores de cabeza mas, je, je-me sorprendió, lo que dijo ho-boe, fue lo que paso realmente, yo me quise acercar a musa para hablarle aquel día en el pasillo, pero ella se escapo, creí que era porque no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero era por su timidez, por eso siempre se escapaba, tal vez, tal vez, si tenga oportunidad con ella, pero que digo, no estaría con alguien haci, prefiero a Darcy en este momento, al parecer su padre si la conoce, musa no negó nada, y es que lo del odio también sucedió, ella me odiaba y yo en parte por pensar que era histérica, también, me gustaría que mi padre me conociera una mínima parte de lo que conoce ho-boe a musa-creo que sí, no conozco a mi hijo tanto como usted a la suya, debo admitirlo, paso más tiempo trabajando que junto a él, pero si conozco su carácter y muy bien, en eso estoy seguro que somos iguales, y viendo como hay veces las personas mal interpretan sus acciones y palabras, creyendo que es un gruñón, antipático y también antisocial, te aseguro que tu hija lo hubiera terminado odiando, se nota que ella es muy buena y amable, creería que mi hijo es todo lo anterior y lo odiaría, pero te aseguro musa, que aunque ahora lo veas haci, es todo lo contrario-dijo mi padre al principio serio y pensativo, pero terminando alegre. Y la verdad me sorprendió mucho de mi padre, si me conocía y más de esa mínima parte que deseaba, me quede sorprendido, tal vez me conocía mejor de lo que yo mismo me conocía, me alegre mucho, el además de conocerme me entendía, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, mire a musa y estaba ruborizada-yo, yo…no creería eso…yo apenas lo vi creí…-musa me miro fijo como diciendo, "cuando te vi por primera vez en el salón de clases"-creí que…era una persona, seria, pero eso lo hace parecer misterioso, me pareció muy agradable, callado, pero no de ese tipo de personas calladas pero amargas, sino más bien callado pero simpático, de los que saben cuando hablar y cuando no, educado y gu….y eso-me impresiono lo que dijo de mi, y también me agrado, creo que fue la primera persona que me vio de esa manera en toda mi vida, y más aun la primera chica que dice algo haci de mi, toda chica cuando me describía decía, es guapo y guapo y guapo, es la primera que dice otras cosas de mí, y aun sin conocerme, quisiera saber que diría de mi si me conociera, claro si son buenas, y me encargare de que solo vea lo bueno de mi, aunque no me hubiese molestado que hubiese dicho que me vio guapo, pero no creo que se atreviera, por su padre, ella luego de unos pocos segundos continuo-es completamente cierto, todo eso, pero, también es cierto que, me hubiese escapado y le hubiese odiado…-parecía como si me estaría explicando algo, y que al mismo tiempo estuviera contando solo algo que nunca sucedió-hay veces soy muy tímida, y eso me lleva a alejar a la gente de mi, sin intención claro, es solo que, por momentos no sé qué decir, por vergüenza, eso me lleva a tratarlas, mal, o alejarme sin decir nada, mis amigas fueron paciente, y luego de un mes de intentos, yo comencé a hablarles, si no hubiese sido por ellas en este momento estaría sin una sola amiga, por eso creo que….-musa me miro con sus hermosos ojos pidiendo disculpas en un grito silencioso que solo yo escuche y yo la mira diciéndole que todo estaba bien, por lo que ella continuo-fue mejor conocernos haci, espero que nos podamos llevar bien y que sepas ser paciente, tanto para enseñarme, como para que nos conozcamos-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y como incitándome a que comencemos nuevamente-claro, como dije antes, sería un honor enseñarte, y estaría agradecido de conocerte, musa, yo también espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos, y que tu también sepas entender que muchas veces soy algo callado, espero que no interpretes mal ese silencio, pues no soy muy bueno con las palabras-nuestros padre solo nos miraban-en eso nos parecemos bastante- dijo mi padre y comenzó a hablar con ho-boe de otro tema y con musa seguimos charlando-¿y a qué hora quieres que venga mañana?...hay que empezar pronto-le dije mirándola, ella me sonrió y dijo-a la hora que tu digas para mi estará bien-esa chica era increíble, ahora si se veía realmente alegre y no parecía angustiada por nada, al parecer si voy a poder ayudarla y eso por alguna razón me deja tranquilo-vendré a las 14:00hs…¿de acuerdo?- asintió con la cabeza y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, dios esa chica era un sol, aun pareciendo toda una mujer su chispa de niña pequeña y feliz no la perdía.

Fin prov. Riven

prov. Musa.

Debo admitir que aunque estaba muy asustada por lo que Darcy me pudiera hacer si se enterada, también estaba muy feliz de que Riven me ayudara, tal vez si le pido que solo no diga nada, el no lo haga, después de todo fingió y se metió en problemas él para cubrir la mentira de que no nos conocíamos, espero llevarme bien de ahora en más, me gustaría que sepa que no solo fue mi timidez sino también Darcy la culpable, pero ahí sí que nos pelearíamos y no habría arreglo. Al parecer si fue una cena larga como lo pensé, pero a la vez muy entretenida y contractiva, sin mencionar divertida, conocí mucho mas a Riven y su padre, se nota que son muy parecidos, lo que me intriga es, ¿Por qué su madre no habrá venido?, y, ¿si al igual que yo, ya no la tiene?, sería algo en común que tendríamos, un mismo dolor, espero que no, por lo que dijo, pasa más tiempo trabajando que con él, sería muy triste que no tenga a su madre, eso significaría que esta el mayor del tiempo solo, que triste. Pero aun no sé si es así, de deberás tengo muchas ganas de conocerle, que me importa Darcy, lo que quiero es conocerlo, es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo interés en conocer a alguien, claro como amigo, mi promesa jamás la romperé, yo nunca, nunca me enamorare.

Fin prov. Musa

La cena y charla habían terminado y ambos estaban con una gran sonrisa, sabían que esta cena no solo le había servido a sus padres para comenzar un negocio, sino también a ellos para comenzar a conocerse…y claro arreglar las cosas y pedir disculpas secretamente, a musa le extraño que su padre aceptara que un chico le enseñara, pero creyó que fue porque era el hijo de alguien con quien firmaría un contrato y porque sería en su casa, estaba contenta, aprobaría ingles, no tendría ese uno, no decepcionaría a su padre y todo gracias a riven, definitivamente esta cene fue muy buena para ella.

Por otra parte Riven estaba aun mas feliz, la cena no solo había servido para ayudar a que las cosas con musa tomen un mejor curso y pueda ayudarla, si no que gracias a esa cena su vida dio un giro, no muy grande, pero un giro que él nunca pensó, su padre lo conocía mejor de lo que el mismo lo hacía, su padre lo entendía, ¿es poco eso para estar feliz?, para Riven no, era demasiado, él creía que su padre no lo conocía en lo más mínimo, que el simplemente era el recuerdo de la mujer que los abandono y tal vez hasta la razón, creía que su padre en parte lo odiaba, pero no era haci su padre lo conocía, se preocupaba por él, y por su sonrisa se veía que le agradaba como el era, que se parecieran tanto, hasta noto que en realidad lo quería, claro, también noto que su padre se enojo bastante por lo de la escuela, y que de la conversación no se salvaría, pero eso le agradaba en parte, ya que quería decir que se preocupaba, Riven nunca fue la clase de chico que le llevara los problemas a su padre, el sabia que tenia demasiados con la discográfica, que había crecido mucho en los últimos años, por lo que él solo trataba de arreglárselas, por lo que ahora que veía que su padre se preocupaba por él, aunque sabía que tal vez lo regañaría, le agradaba eso, nunca juzgo a su padre por nada, lo reputaba y en cierta parte admiraba, ahora creía que tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, que él podría mejorar, si su vida cambio en una noche, gracias a un pianista y su hermosa hija, porque no cambiar el, tal vez no se olvidaría de lo que sucedió en el pasado, ese dolor quedaría por siempre, pero creía que era tiempo de dejarlo en el pasado, no olvidarlo ningún dolor se debe olvidar, solo dejarlos en el pasado, soltarlo y pensar en todo lo bueno que puede venir si lo dejas ir, si dejas de pensar que hubiese pasado si eso no hubiese sucedido, de dejar de recordarlo todo el tiempo. Eso era lo que Riven iba a hacer desde ahora, dejar ese enorme dolor guardado y tratar de cambiar, ya que ese dolor lo hacía ser haci muchas veces, ese dolor lo llevaba a tratar a las mujeres como una en especial lo trato a él, les decía que las quería y luego las abandonaba, aun recordaba la noche que se lo dijo y huyo, no entendía la mentira, la razón de esa mentira, pero olvidaría ese dolor y cambiaria, para poder tener una mejor relación con su padre y tal vez ayudar a su padre a que cure aquella herida en su corazón, que provoco esa mujer, el siempre pensó en su propio dolor, y hoy se dio cuenta que su padre también había sufrido tras el abandono, lo ayudaría a olvidar mostrándole a que a el no lo había perdido. Definitivamente esta cena para Riven fue mil veces mejor que una noche de sexo con Darcy.

Los cuatro se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, dos de ellos para despedir a sus invitados-bueno, espero su llamado Alexis-dijo ho-boe alegremente-tenga por seguro que mañana mismo lo llamare ho-boe-dijo Alexis con alegría, se dieron la mano como saludo, de la misma manera ho-boe saludo a Riven, y Alexis saludo con un beso en la mejilla a musa, de igual manera lo hizo Riven solo que con más lentitud, acto que hizo que se sonroje musa, y Riven sonriera al ver que su propósito se cumplió. Luego de esto padre e hija ingresaron a la casa con una enorme sonrisa y luego de charlar un rato ambos se despidieron para irse a dormir, había sido un largo día, y muy agotador para musa quien tuvo muchas emociones, la semana hoy terminaba, ya que el viernes estaba en sus últimos minutos, y sus vida en apenas media semana cambio bastante, el lunes ni se imaginaba que iba a ocurrir todo aquello, primero un examen de su materia "favorita "ingles, un chico nuevo entro y una perra que está en temporada de celo decidió que el seria con quien se "aparearía", y le advirtió que no se acercara o la mordería tan fuerte que su rabia entraría en sus venas y moriría, a ella eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo ya que no tenía ni las mas mínimas ganas de estar cerca de él y menos con esa advertencia, pero el jueves para sumarle algo más a su lista de puntos para la mala suerte, se entero que reprobó el examen, y su maestra no tuvo mejor idea que poner a la persona que se "aparearía con Darcy" como su tutor por un mes, y luego de que pase ese mes tomarle nuevamente el examen, pero la perra en celo la volvió a amenazar de que si no se alejaba se la comería viva, y tuvo que fingir odiarlo, y el viernes cuando todo parecía estar perdido, su padre le dice que tendrán una cena, y esa cena fue lo que mejoro todo, o el comienzo para que todo mejore. Definitivamente había tenido muchas emociones en media semana. Y eso la dejo agotada por lo que se durmió al momento en que su cabeza toco la almohada.

Por otra parte padre e hijo se despedían de nuevos amigos y subían al auto. Riven seguía muy contento, su cambio comenzó desde ese mismo momento en que pusieron un pie fuera de aquella casa en la que su vida cambio tanto y en tan pocas horas, que fueron una, dos, tal vez tres, ni él lo sabía, pero sabía que su cambio comenzaba con pedirle disculpas a su padre, sería la primera vez que pida disculpas en su vida, pero estaba decidido-pa…padre, yo…yo quería agradecerte, por confiar en mí nuevamente-dijo notablemente nervioso-si lo dices por dejar en tus manos a la hija del pianista que busco lanzar su disco hace años…-dijo muy seria, Riven asintió con la cabeza-confió ciegamente en que estará bien y no harás nada indebido-sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía y esas pocas veces era con su hijo, que aunque no lo digiera y no pasara mucho tiempo con él, lo quería, y si trabajaba tanto era para que a el no le faltara nada, no quería que su hijo pasara por las necesidades que pasa cuando apenas llego al mundo-yo se que estas decepcionado de mí y me quiero disculpar, empezare a cambiar-dijo con algo de tristeza, su padre lo miro sorprendido y angustiado por verlo haci, a ambos les costaba abrirse, pero esta vez lo tendrían que hacer, ya que ambos lo necesitaba, tal vez haci las cosas irían mejor pensaron ambos, y no se equivocaban, toda persona en algún momento tiene que decir lo que le pasa por que guardarlo por siempre simplemente te destruye lenta y dolorosamente, hasta el punto en que se te hace difícil respirar y llorar ya no basta-un padre nunca podría decepcionarse de su hijo, para un padre su hijo es perfecto, y yo no podría pedir uno más perfecto que tu, sé que hay momentos en que no actúas como deberías, pero sé que es parte de tu personalidad, y que tengas una propia es maravilloso, también sé que si alguna vez hiciste algo malo, no fue con intenciones…dime…¿Cómo estar decepcionado de un hijo que cuando tiene problemas, grandes o chicos, hace lo posible por arreglárselas sola y no darle problemas a su padre diciéndole que todo estaba bien, cuando era todo lo contrario?, ¿Cómo decepcionarte de un hijo que nunca te reprocha nada, es más te entiende, y trata de no darte problemas?, ¿Cómo estar decepcionado de ti, si de chico actuaste como adulto, tratando de arreglar tus problemas?-Riven solo miraba sorprendido, su padre hablaba tranquilamente-era y es un orgullo recibir llamadas de profesores, directivos o hasta de los padres de muchachos con los que has tenido problemas, es un orgullo escucharle decir que mi hijo aprobó todas las materia, que hablo con mucho respeto sobre los problemas que tenia a diario y se disculpo por ello, claro que lo hacías en el último aviso de que llamarían a tu padre-rio y prosigo, jamás desviaba la mirada del camino-pero más orgullo y alegría da es recibir llamadas de madres pidiendo disculpa por los problemas que causo su hija a MI hijo…se nota que las dejas locas-sonrió Riven lo miro y dijo-cuando me prueban se vuelven locas y quieren mas, dicen que me aman y que no me pueden olvidar, ja-ambos rieron-lo se, sus madre me lo decían y decían que se disculpaban por el comportamiento de sus hijas, ya que ellas se entregaban a ti o algo haci, no sabía que irse a quejar con la madre de tu ex –presa, te convertiría en victima frente a las madre-volvieron a reír-en fin mas orgullo da saber que luego de casi matar a un sujeto lo llevas a su casa y te disculpabas por la familia, tener un hijo haci es un orgullo, no una decepción…¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-dijo ya serio, la verdad eran pocos lo momentos que tenían paro Riven los disfrutaban al máximo, llegaron y su padre estaciono el auto pero ninguno bajo-nunca supe que te enterabas de todo ello-dijo igualmente serio-llamaban para disculparse con migo por la conducta de su hijo o hija, aunque muchas veces eran hijas, no entiendo como lo haces-dijo en tono divertido, Riven rio y el continuo-¿creíste que los profesores y directivo no me avisarían jamás de todo lo que ocurría contigo?-Riven asintió con la cabeza-siempre me lo decían-dijo su padre divertido, pero Riven esta vez no rio se quedo serio, lo que el trataba era de no causarle problemas y lograba lo contrario con su actitud de chico malo ante los de su edad y de chico bueno con los mayores-lo siento, no quería causarte molestias, solo trataba de arreglar los problemas que mi actitud causaba, te juro, que intentaba llegar temprano, pero nunca lo lograba y terminaba libre, trataba de no tener peleas pero ellos me buscaban diciendo que por culpa mía su novia los dejo y yo ni las conocía, o sino decían que sus novias en el momento de tener sexo decía mi nombre y no el de ellos, sabes lo vergonzoso que es cuando tenes que explicarle a una madre el porqué su hijo está casi muerto y su atacante lo trae-su padre sonrió-me lo imagino-dijo y Riven continuo-mas vergonzoso es pedirle a una madre que hable con sus hijas porque te acosa sexualmente, me dicen que ellas no se van a volver locas, tenemos sexo y quieren mas-su padre lo miro y dijo-¿y por qué no les das más?-Riven lo miro y avergonzado dijo-a la segunda ya no siento placer, necesito una nueva-nunca se imagino hablando de estas cosas con su padre pero ahí estabas, hablándolo cómodamente-en fin me disculpo no era mi intención que esas llamadas llegaran-su padre se puso serio y dijo-ya te dije que no me decepcionas y no es una molestia, me alegraba y me llenaban de orgullo esas llamadas, y lo siguen haciendo, además de que me causan risa en los enrieros que te metes, aunque me gustaría que me los contaras tu, sabes no estaría mal que al llegar de la escuela entre en mi despacho, te sientes y conversemos como ahora, no me decepcionas ni un poco Riven, se cómo eres y comprendo perfectamente tu personalidad, la acepto también, no quiero que cambies, no podría pedir un hijo mejor, pero ya sabes me gustaría que conversemos mas-Riven sonrió-de acuerdo, lo hare, te enteraras por mí las cosas desde ahora, lo sabrás todo-ambos sonrieron, Riven siempre quiso una relación haci con su padre y ahora gracias a una maravillosa cena la estaba por tener- ya lo se todo hijo, se todo de ti, aunque no lo creas-Riven estaba más que contento-entremos que ya es tarde-dijo el padre alegre de que desde ahora todo con su hijo iba mejorando-ha sobre el tema de el colegio, era…-estaba decidido a decirle la verdad pero no pudo terminar-mentira…ya lo sé, el director me llamo para avisarme, le dije que me tenga informado de todo, es la única forma de saber, si mi hijo no me cuenta-dijo divertido y Riven rio, a ambos le gustaba estar haci-se que concurriste a clases, se que tenias que sr tutor de una chica, veo que esa chica es musa y veo que te agrada…-Riven estaba sorprendido, pero aclararle que solo la quería ayudar-solo la quiero ayudar, era la única forma que se me ocurrió, no es que sea una más, solo la ayudare-dijo serio y nervioso-lo sé, por eso te ayude, sé que no harás nada indebido, creo que ya te lo dije,¿ debo repetirte las cosas dos veces?-miro a su hijo con una gran sonrisa-no, no, solo lo aclaraba-el padre asintió-bien, ahora a dormir, tiene mucho que contar mañana, claro antes de las 14:000 de la tarde-rio y Riven dijo-solo quiero ayudarla-su padre sonrió-haci es como comienza, ve a dormir- y se dirigió a su habitación, Riven quedo con esa frase en su cabeza "haci es como comienza". su relación había mejorando mucho con tan solo una charla, no podía esperar a tener la segunda y mas y mas, una buena relación con su padre es lo que él siempre quiso y ahora la tenia, estaba feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 9:00am una muchacha de servicio despertaba a musa-señorita, despierte, la buscan abajo-musa abrió sus ojos cansada-¿Quién es?-pregunto aun dormida-la señorita Bloom-contesto la muchacha-y…¿Qué quiere?-pregunto sentándose en la cama-no lo sé, pero se ve que está mal, está llorando, y dice que necesita hablar con usted.

CONTINUARA…

_BIEN SE QUE DEBERIA ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA DE BLOOM, PERO EL CASO ES QUE ENPECE A ESO DE LAS 14:00 DE LA TARDE A ESCRIBIR Y PARE A ESO DE LAS 17:30 Y VOVI A LAS 20:00 HASTA AHORA QUE SON LAS 12:18. ESTOY CANSADA PERO QUIERO SUBIRLO HOY, EL QUE VIENE HABLA DE ELLOS, ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y A MI POR MI PARTE ME HIZO SENTIR MEJOR SCRIBIR, Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, QUE DE SEGURO ME SACARAN MUCHAS RISAS Y SALTOS POR MI PIEZA….BUENO TAL VEZ UNA CONVERSACION EN UN AUNTO NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN , PERO PARA MI UNA CHARLA INPORTANTE NO DEBE SER EN UN LUGAR SUPER ESPECIAL SI NO EN UN LUGAR SIMPLE, Y MENOS ESPERADO, CREO QUE MUCHAS VECES PASA QUE TODO CAMBIA DE UN SEGUNDO A OTRO Y EN EL MOMENTO Y FORMAS MENOS ESPERADAS, TAMBIEN CREO QUE UN RECUERDO SOLO ES UN RECUERDO Y SE DEBE SOLTAR Y GUARDAR NO OLVIDAR SOLO GUARDAR, YA SE ABUENO O MALO, SOLO GUARDARLO SI TE AFERRAS TODO ES PEOR._

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

Guest: TU REVIEW FUE EL PRIMERO, NO SABIA LA ALEGRIA QUE SE SENTIA HASTA QUE LO RECIBI, TE JURO QUE COMENCE A SALTAR EN MI HABITACION…TE AGRADESCO ESPERO QUE AUN LO LEAS, Y QUE TE GUSTE.

LADYAZURA89: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ALLÁ QUEDADO PICA, LO SEGUIRE HASTA EL FINAL, CREO QUE SERA UN POCO LARGO, HAY MUCHOS SECRETOS QUE SE TIENEN QUE REVELAR Y ELLOS SE AYURARAN ENTRE SI.(Y SI TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS HOMBRE SON ASI).AH…LEI TU HISTORIA…ME GUSTO…ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LA SIGAS.

m3l1z4: ¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE ALLÁ GUSTADO…ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN…!

michel95: ME ALEGRA QUE MI HISTORIA TE ALLÁ CAUSADO TANTAS EMOCIONES…ME PUSO MUY FELIZ TU REVIEWS, FUE EL MAS LARGO QUE RECIBI…ESPERO QUE ME DEJES OTRO AUN MAS LARGO.Y QUE ESTE CAP TAMBIEN TE CAUSEN ALMENOS UNA QUE LA FRASE TE ALLÁ SERVIDO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME CUENTES COMO SE PUSO LA TIPA A LA QUE SE LO DIJISTE.

Eugesilva: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE…Y SI LO ES, DARCY ES UNA LOCA…PERO PRONTO VERAS SUS MOTIVOS Y QUE ELLA NO TIENE UNA VIDA FACIL, YA QUE PARA MI TODA PERSONA PASA POR ALGO MALO QUE LO LLEVA A SER COMO QUE TE ALLÁ GUSTADO EL VERDAD A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA Y AMO A Riven Y MUSA, PERO TAMBIEN CREO QUE LAS DEMAS FORMAN PARTE DE LA VIDA DE MUSA EN LA HISTORIA, YA QUE EN PARTE QUIERO HABLAR SOBRE LA AMISTAD, Y CREO QUE UNA FORMA DE HACERLO ES EN PARTE CONTANDO SUS HISTORIA Y QUE SE AYUDEN ENTRE SI DE DIFERENTES MANERA.

star 123: BUENO ESPERO QUE NO TE ENOJES, PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO HABLARA DE ELLOS, Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, EL PROXIMO CAP VA DEDICADO A TI.

DIGAN AHORA DE QUIEN QUIEREN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE A BLOOM Y SKY…ASI AL FINAL DEL PROXIMO LO DEJO PREPARADO COMO HORA.

BUENO…GRSCIAS A TODAS/OS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS…CREO QU ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE ESCRIBI 11 HOJAS CON EL TAMAÑO DE LETRA N 11…BUENO EN FIN BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.

FLORCITA75.

(CAMBIE EL NOMBRE)

¡La idea era subirlo ayer, pero por un problema no pude, pero acá esta…!


	5. CONFIANDO EN TI

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ingenio saffari.

Capitulo 5

"CONFIANDO EN TI"

Prov. Musa

Al perecer Bloom se encontraba en la sala llorando, me pregunto, ¿Por qué?, ella suele ser muy alegre y optimista, la única vez que la vi llorar fue hace unos meses cuando se puso a salir con Sky y al otro día lo encontró besándose con diáspora…me pregunto si, ¿habrá pasado algo parecido?-señorita, ¿se va a levantar-me había olvidado que la muchacha aun seguía aquí-si, dile a Bloom que en diez minutos estoy abajo con ella.

Fin prov. Musa

La muchacha salió de la habitación y musa comenzó a prepararse para bajar, se dirigió al baño, se lavo los dientes y cara. Al salir busco ropa, se puso unas zapatillas bajas, unos jeans claros y una camiseta rosa que marcaba su cintura y pechos a la perfección,pero no mostraba nada, se hizo sus clásicas coletas y bajo, ya que ella no se maquillaba.

Al bajar se dirigió a la sala y vio a Bloom esperándola en el sillón con un vaso de agua entre las manos, se acerco y Bloom la abrazo fuertemente, ella correspondió al abrazo-musa, perdóname por venir aquí tan temprano, pero es que…-y comenzó a llorar-tranquila Bloom, dime…¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo musa con calma, rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose en el sillón, Bloom también se sentó y comenzó-resulta que anoche Sky me envió un mensaje diciéndome que teníamos que hablar urgente, que me esperaba en el café que queda a unas cuadras de aquí a las 8:30. Hay musa, la noticia que me tenía fue horrible.

_Flash Black_

_Sky se encontraba sentado en una de las mesa del café esperando a Bloom, ella entro y lo busco con la mirara y lo encontró, se acerco a él y el la miro con una mirara muy triste y una sonrisa melancólica-hola amor, ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto Bloom luego de darle un pequeño beso y sentarse junto a él-hola, amor, esta cara se debe a lo que tengo que decirte-dijo él con una tristeza verdaderamente notable-¿es por lo que me llamaste?, no me asustes, ¿tan malo es?-dijo ella preocupada-no, no es para asustarte, o bueno, no se…-dijo el pero fue interrumpido-Sky, odio cuando empiezas a dar vueltas, ya habla de una vez-dijo ella autoritaria-está bien, solo lo diré…me iré a vivir a España-dijo el rápido, algo fuerte y con mucha tristeza, Bloom por su lado quedo helada, el chico del cual estaba súper enamorada se iba a vivir a España, otro continente, solo se quedo ahí, mirándolo, no sabía ¿qué hacer o decir?, solo pudo pronunciar-¡cuando?-Sky notaba que la muchacha estaba triste y le rompió el alma tener que decirle cuando se iba-hoy, en unas horas sale mi vuelo, en realidad tendría que estar acomodando mis cosas pero al final decidí que no podía irme sin decirte-Bloom lo miro sorprendida, ¿pensaba irse y no decirle?-¿pensabas irte y dejarme sin decirme nada?-dijo ella manteniendo las ganas de llorar-al principio sí, es que lo nuestro recién comenzaba y no creí que fuera a llegar a ser algo serio y además no sabía si me iban a aceptar…-Bloom no aguanto más, le había dicho que ella solo era un juego-¿me estas diciendo que para ti lo nuestro no era serio? Sky bajo la mirada y dijo-al principio no, diáspora nunca me gusto, siempre me encanto su cuerpo y por eso estaba con ella, pero cuando te conocí a ti me gustaste tu, no solo tu cuerpo, y corte con diáspora, me puse a salir contigo, que aun no sentía nada y envié la solicitud a una escuela de España, con el tiempo tú te fuiste volviendo importante y me olvide de aquella solicitud, ayer recibí una carta diciendo que fui aceptado y la verdad…yo quiero ir, sería una gran oportunidad para mí-Bloom estaba furiosa, ella pensaba que Sky la quería desde el primer momento que la vio como ella a él, pero no era haci, todas las palabras que le había dicho en ese momento eran puras mentiras, ella tuvo muchos problemas con diáspora luego de que el cortara con ella y ella los soportaba solo porque creía en lo que le decía Sky, que la quería y todas esas cosas. Pero ahora se entera que todo aquello eran mentiras y que no la quería, ¿Qué caso tuvo todo aquello?, ¿Qué importaba que ahora si la quisiera si se estaba por ir para no regresar?, ¿Qué caso tenia decirle que ella también lo quería si a el no le importaba marcharse, solo se iba y la dejaba sola?, ¿eso acaso quería decir que no la quería tanto como ella a él o como para quedarse?, no quería ser egoísta, pero le dolían en lo profundo las palabras que él le dijo, sabía que en este momento antes de irse él le estaba diciendo la verdad y ella lo tenía que agradecer, pero, ¿no hubiese sido mejor decirle que siempre la amo pero se tenía que ir?, de esa manera ella sería un poquito más feliz, si total, no lo volvería a ver, o eso le estaba dejando en claro el, ella no era de familia con mucha plata, por lo que no podría ir a verlo, ¿Qué mal le hacía que se fuese y le siguiese mintiendo?, ninguno, por lo que ella estaba muy herida, se enojo-bien, si para ti yo nunca signifique nada, vete, vete y no vuelvas jamás si haci lo quiere-dijo Bloom llorando y levantándose rápidamente de la mesa yendo hacia la salida, Sky la vio levantarse y fue tras ella, la tomo del brazo la dio vuelta y dijo-Bloom, espera, no has entendido-ella se soltó bruscamente del agarre y dijo-¿Qué no entendí?, escuche muy claro cuando dijiste que no sentías nada por mi y que con el tiempo me había vuelto importante para ti…Sky, ser importante en la vida de alguien no es querer, yo si te quiero a ti, pero para ti yo solo soy importante…adiós Sky-dijo Bloom aun llorando y saliendo corriendo de allí. No sabía ¿Qué hacer o decir?, y aun mas no sabía ¿A dónde ir?, camino un rato por las calles pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Sky estos últimos seis meses, y se dio cuente de que lo amaba más de lo que creía, que eran muchas las cosas que había compartido con él, pero que todo era una mentira, cada palabra, cada caricia y beso, todo era una completa mentira, se dio cuenta que lo tenía que olvidar, sabía que no era fácil pero lo debía hacer. Pero por ahora lo único que necesitaba era sacar todo ese dolor que tenia acumulado dentro, sabía que caminar por las calles llorando no era una buena opción y se acordó que musa vivía a unas cuadras, era temprano y no la quería molestar, pero enserio necesitaba a una buena amiga por lo que se dirigió a su casa._

_Fin del flash Black._

Musa escucho atentamente lo que Bloom le decía, de momentos se ponía a llorar y ella la calmaba diciéndole que tome agua del vaso que aun sostenía en manos y no había soltado. Se veía que estaba muy triste y musa no tenía experiencia en las relaciones por lo que no sabía que decirle o hacer, solo quería tranquilizarla, en esos momentos en los que musa veía a sus amigas llorar por un chico es cuando recordaba su promesa y se decía a sí misma "_nunca me enamorare_", la verdad odiaba ver a sus amigas tristes, le daban ganas de matar a los que las hacían sufrir, pero como era una señorita no lo podía hacer, musa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por Bloom era una reunión urgente, llamo a Stella, leila, Tecna y flora, les dijo que Bloom las necesitaba que vinieran a su casa urgente y haci lo hicieron ellas, en menos de veinte minutos las cuatro se encontraban en la casa de musa y Bloom les contaba a todas lo sucedido, mientras musa preparaba algo para que todas desayunen ya que ninguna lo había hecho aun.

Ya eran las 11:00am y Bloom ya estaba mucho mejor, hasta sonreía con uno que otros comentarios de sus amigas, pero de pronto surgió una pregunta que a musa la dejo sin palabras-musa, y , ¿nos vas a contar que fue lo que sucedió con Riven?-pregunto Stella, desde que ella le dijo todo aquello a Riven frente a sus amigas, ellas, se lo estuvieron preguntando muchas veces, pero, musa siempre evadía el tema-ya les dije, nada, solo que…bueno…-musa no sabía ¿cómo decirles? que al final Riven si sería su tutor y que no se lo deberían decir a nadie, ellas preguntarían ¿Por qué? Y no les podía decir "porque Darcy me enviara al hospital", por lo que debía buscar las palabras exactas-¿prefieres quedarte con ese uno?-pregunto flora-no, para nada…haber… ¿Cómo se los explico?-decía musa mientras pensaba-no expliques nada y solo dilo-dijo leila-bueno, de acuerdo…Riven será mi tutor, pero, no se lo pueden decir a nadie, es algo que solo nosotras sabremos-dijo musa casi sin aliento y poniendo una sonrisa al terminar. Sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas-¿y como sucedió eso?-pregunto Stella-tu habías dicho que no querías que el fuera tu tutor-dijo Bloom-¿es que acaso ya te volviste bipolar, o algo por el estilo?-dijo Tecna, que sabía que musa no cambia de idea fácilmente, era muy decidida y no dudaba nunca de sus decisiones, siempre sabía lo que quería-no, no es eso chicas…lo que pasa es que antes no quería porque…porque creí que no podría aprobar aunque él me enseñara..Pensaba que si Tecna no me pudo ayudar el tampoco, pero luego supe que el vivió en países en los que hablaban en ingles, por lo que sabe el idioma a la perfección…es por eso que acepte…y…y hoy…hoy-decía musa que al fin encontró una mentira creíble, no le gustaba mentirles a sus amigas, pero, no podía decirle sobre las amenazas de Darcy, era mejor callar. Pero ahora ¿Cómo les decía que el vendría a su casa, tenía que contarles una larga historia…

Ya eran las 12:10 del mediodía y musa recién terminaba de contarles todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior a sus amigas, todas la escuchaban atentamente. Musa, también, les dijo que su padre no sabía nada del uno y que creía que Riven vendría a ayudarle para que entienda el nuevo tema, también, les dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera porque empezarían a decir rumores de ellos dos y tal vez Riven se enojara de que piensen que anda con ella y no le quiera enseñar. En parte era verdad, ella no quería que allá rumores, que tal si Riven quería salir de verdad con Darcy u otra chica, y por los rumores no pudiera. sus amigas al principio sus amigas se habían emocionado, pensaban que entre ellos podría haber algo, musa se aseguro de aclararles que: entre ellos no hay ni nunca va a haber nada, sus amigas conocían la promesa que ella misma se hizo hace años, se lo había contado meses después de que se conocieron, cuando ellas quisieron que salga con un chico y ella siempre les metía escusas, hasta que un día se le agotaron y bueno tubo que contarle, sus amigas lo entendieron, no seria ellas las culpables de que rompa una promesa y menos si ea una promesa a ella misma, a su persona, si una persona no puede cumplir una promesa que se hace a si misma, su palabra no tendría valor alguno y aun peor, no se tendría amor propio si es tan descarada como para mentirse a si misma. Por ese motivo decidieron no interferir en la promesa de musa, aunque se querando preocupadas por ella, ¿una persona sin amor puede ser feliz?, el amor era lo más hermoso y toda adolecente lo necesitaba, por más que te haga sufrir, uno lo necesita y más en la adolescencia cuando una chica tiene tantas inseguridades sobre su cuerpo y esas cosas, el amor siempre era necesario, y ellas se lo dijeron a musa. Le dijeron que el amor siempre dolía, pero que aun haci era lindo y te hacia feliz, le dijeron que enamorarse era doloroso en el momento de olvidar, pero , que en el momento de vivirlo era lo más hermoso del mundo, que había hecho muy mal en hacer esa promesa, pues, era su derecho disfrutar de estar enamorada en la adolescencia, no tenia que reprimir esos sentimientos, le dijeron ¿Qué pasaría si algún día apareciera un chico que te quisiera, te prohibirías sentir sentimientos nuevos que el haga nacer en ti?. Musa les dijo que ella juro no enamorarse, ya que los muchachos que se le acercaban era…no eran de su agrado…pero que si en algún momento ese chico aparecía seria otra cosa, ya que ella cuando hizo la promesa puso una condición, no se enamoraría de nadie, pero si aparecía un chico y sabia la condición de ella, ella se dejaría amar y amaría, la promesa se disolvería sola. Claro que musa no les dijo cual era su condición o sería muy fácil para el pretendiente que ellas habían buscado.

La condición de musa era muy fácil, tal vez, el tendría que amarla, en todo el sentido que abarca la palabra, pero él no se lo tenía que decir en ningún momento, solo se lo tenía que demostrar, tenía que amarla tanto física como sentimentalmente, tenía que amarla sabiendo su doloroso y complicado pasado que fue el que creó su personalidad, tenía que amar por completo su personalidad aniñada de momentos y tan seria por otros, tenía que entender que su padre era lo más importante y que jamás pondría nada por encima de él. Pero no quería falsas palabras que cualquiera le pudiera dar, ella solo quería hachos, que se lo demostrara, que si era necesario diera su vida por ella, como ella la daría por él una vez que sepa que es nada, de esa manera amaría. Ella solo quería hechos, y ni una sola palabra, a la primera que vea que le dijo "te amo", o cosas parecidas, el desaparecería de su vida, palabras las podía decir cualquiera sin sentirla, pero los hachos solo se hacían de corazón, con sentimiento, no quería palabras vacías. Pero claro, eso nadie más que ella lo sabía, era una promesa que hizo en la oscuridad de su habitación, una noche de otoño, cuando aun su madre vivía, apenas tenía 6 años pero tenía una idea bastante clara sobre que era el amor, sus padre eran una prueba de que aquello existía, ellos se amaban, y se lo demostraban a cada segundo con miradas y pequeñas paro grandes acciones todos los días. También le demostraban a ella el gran amor que le tenían haciéndola feliz y que aquella sonrisa no se borre de su inocente rostro. Eran una familia muy amorosa, de eso no había dudas, pobre, si lo eran, pero tenían lo que necesitaban y poco a poco sabían que iban a progresar, ella llegaría a ser una gran cantante y él un gran pianista, ese era el sueño de los tres, y sabían que un día lo alcanzarían. Pero de golpe todo cambio. Aunque los recuerdos de aquella época feliz no se iban de la memoria de musa, ella aprendió que era el amor viendo a sus padre, y como ellos se le mostraban a ella cuanto la amaban. Esa noche que musa hizo la promesa se dijo haci misma "me prometo a mi misma nunca enamorarme, solo me enamorare de aquella persona que demuestre amarme y no que lo diga", con el tiempo musa fue armando un concepto más caracterizado de que era para ella sentirse amada… ¿Por qué la promesa? Eso era una pregunta que solo tenía derecho a hacer la persona que la amara, y la persona a la que ella ame será la que tenga la suerte de conocer la respuesta.

Las chicas ya se habían retirado, eran 13:30, y ella estaba sola en la casa, con una que otra muchacha de servicio, las de siempre. Su padre salió temprano para juntarse con Jakson, su representante, y con el padre de Riven, como él lo había dicho, lo llamaría y haci fue lo llamo muy temprano.

Musa sabía que su padre llegaría tarde, por lo que decidió no comer, odiaba comer sola y muchas veces, como ahora, prefería no comer. Empezó a prepara la mesa del living para que puedan estudiar tranquilamente y acomodo allí sus carpetas, lápices y libros. Allí sentada frente a su tv plasma, se quedo esperando a Riven, sabia de ante mano que el no iba a ser para nada puntul, o eso creía, porque, para su sorpresa, a las 13:59 alguien toco el timbre, ella se dirigió a abril la puerta y allí encontró a un muchacho con unos jeans, una camiseta azul con letras blancas y con una arrogante sonrisa, típico de Riven, pensó cuando lo vio, lo conocía hacia poco, pero, parecía que él se encargaba de que todo mundo crea que es arrogante, gruñón, malhumorado y todas las cosas que su padre había mencionado la noche anterior. Aunque ella pudo ver bien, esa noche, que él no era como se lo hacía creer a mucha gente…de acuerdo a toda la gente. La pregunta que se hacía musa era," ¿Por qué se oculta tras esa barrera?, ¿su corazón debe de estar dañado de tanto frio al que lo somete?", y musa tenía toda la razón, un corazón cuando lo ocultas y no dejas que nadie sepa de su existencia se vuelve frio, y eso es lo que hizo Riven, no quiso que nadie sepa de la existencia de su corazón, para no volver a ser dañado por otra mujer. Lo que Riven no sabía es que cuando un corazón se vuelve tan frio, no lo están protegiendo, si no que lo estas dañando aun mas. Y aunque ninguno de los dos este consiente, ambos estaban las timando a su propio corazón, Riven escondiéndolo y musa reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento que podría nacer de el. Ambos se estaban negando lo más bello de la adolescencia… es complicado comprender las razones de un enamoramiento y es triste en el momento del adiós, pero, al también es lo más hermosa cuando te hace feliz, la sensaciones que te hace sentir, ya sea de triste o felicidad son únicas, muy pocas personas lo logran sentir y muchas veces una única vez.

Riven había llegado y ya se encontraba adentro sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala en la que anoche se encontraba. Se habían saludado con un simple "hola" y una pequeña sonrisa. Luego de eso musa lo hizo pasar y sentarse y ahí se quedo, mirando las cosas que musa puso en la mesita y dijo-¿y para que todo esto?-señalando las cosas en la mesita-pues, para que me enseñes, ¿para qué más?-dijo sentándose frente a él-primero:¿ quieres que te enseñe y te vas a la otra punta de donde yo estoy?-pregunto Riven mirando a musa-¿y donde quieres tu que me siente?-pregunto musa algo nerviosa-pues, no sé, tal vez, aquí a lado mío-dijo el señalando un lugar al lado de él, en el sillón cabían los dos muy bien ya que era doble por lo que musa se paro y camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado-¿segundo?-pregunto musa ya sentada y mirándolo-bien, segundo: ¿para qué tantos libros?-pregunto el con una sonrisa como burlándose-pues, ya te dije, para que me enseñes-dijo ella –pero para que te enseñe no mas necesitamos hojas y dos lapiceras no todos esos libros-dijo el riendo, musa solo se quedo mirándolo y asintió-ve a guardarlos-dijo Riven y musa comenzó a recoger los libros y demás llevándolos para arriba nuevamente. Riven se quedo allí abajo mientras musa llevo todo, solo dejo lo que Riven ordeno dos lapiceras y unas cuantas hojas. Cuando musa apareció Riven dijo-y tercero: dime ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes "princesa"?-dijo el y musa se sonrojo-¿po...r…que p…rin…-trato de preguntar y Riven le dijo-recuerdo que tu padre te llamo haci y me pareció un buen "apodo" teniendo en cuenta tu forma de ser hasta ahora…aunque también te quebraría bien…¡pequeña!...si eso es te llamare ¡pequeña!-dijo Riven tocándole la cabeza a musa como si fuese un perrito al que le acaba de poner nombre-¿y por que pequeña?-pregunto musa sacando su brazo de su cabeza-porque esas coletas te hacen ver como una niña pequeña…¿lo sabías?-pregunto Riven riendo-si, si lo sabía y no me importa…a mí me gustan lamento que a ti no , pero no por eso me las voy a quitar-dijo musa notoriamente enojada, no le gustaba que se metieran con sus coletas. Riven al escucharla paro de reír y dijo-oye pequeña, yo nunca dije que te quedaran mal, ni que quería que te las quites…al contrario te quedan bien y le dan sentido a tu sobre nombre "pequeña"-dijo él para volver a reír-ahí…ya deja de reír-dijo musa-bien, bien…de acuerdo…entonces vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes pequeña?-dijo Riven calmando su risa-pues…nada…no entiendo ni se nada-dijo musa avergonzada-no te avergüences pequeña, está bien, ¿para eso es que estoy aquí no?, para enseñarte todo lo que no sepas-dijo Riven-sí, pero tal vez tú tienes otras cosas que hacer y por mi culpa estas aquí-dijo musa apenada, Riven la miro sorprendido, el se ofreció la noche anterior a ayudarla y aun así le apenaba-no tenía nada que hacer. Por si lo olvidas soy nuevo y no conozco para nada el lugar hasta ahora, ya vez no tengo nada más interesante que hacer, no te pongas haci…es mejor estar aquí enseñándote que en mi casa solo…además yo solo me ofrecí anoche para ayudarte. Por cierto el lunes ahí que avisarle a la profe que si te ayudare…para que no te ponga ese uno-dijo Riven mientras escribía en una de las hojas-bueno, el lunes yo le aviso…Riven-lamo musa y Riven la miro-¿podemos guardar en secreto lo de las clases?-pregunto musa-¿por qué?-pregunto Riven confundido-porque…porque no quiero que se enteren que casi desapruebo una materia y que empiecen a decir que tengo coronita por la oportunidad que me dio la profe de ingles-dijo musa con una sonrisa la verdad es que le importaba poco lo que creyeran, pero Riven si se lo creyó –"su sonrisa es hermosa"-pensó Riven y luego asintió con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo y pregunto-¿y quienes lo saben?-sin mover la vista de la hoja-las chicas, tu y yo..y nadie más lo debe saber…NADIE-dijo musa-y Riven asintió-ah, y Riven…gracias-dijo ella y Riven la miro-no tienes que agradecer pequeña, recuerda, luego me lo pagaras, y como te sacaras un diez será cara la deuda-dijo él con una sonrisa dejando de escribir-no, no lo decía porque me enseñes…lo decía por…por la mentira de ayer…me ayudaste mucho con mi padre…gracias-dijo ella avergonzada y nerviosa-no tienes que agradecer pequeña…ya te dije me lo cobrare…además, y también te lo dije, es mejor estar aquí en compañía que solo en mi casa, tu tienes suerte de no estar sola todo el día-dijo Riven con una sonrisa-¿eso es lo que crees?-pregunto musa y Riven asintió, musa rio y continuo-estoy sola la mayor parte del día, es cierto que me lleva con él cuando viaja, pero, los días de semana y los fines de semana cuando no toca lejos, estoy sola…digamos que las muchachas de servicio no son la mejor compañía cuando tienes 16 años…por ejemplo hoy…se fue temprano a la reunión con tu padre y no vuelve hasta la noche con todos los compromisos que tiene…ni ganas da de almorzar cuando estás sola-dijo musa triste, el se sorprendió, nunca creyó verla haci de triste, su sonrisa había desaparecido-¿y pero, tu madre?-pregunto Riven, desde que la conoció no escucho que la allá que musa perdió cierto brillo en su mirara cuando menciono a su madre y se arrepintió y se sintió como un idiota el más grande por haber preguntado-ella…ella falleció hace mucho-dijo musa mirando al suelo-lo siento, no debí preguntar-dijo Riven apenado, por alguna extraña, muy extraña razón, no le gusto nada verla triste-no pasa nada, no lo sabías-dijo musa mirándolo y poniendo una sonrisa, poco a poco ese brillo tan normal en sus ojos comenzó a volver-espera…¿dijiste que hoy no almorzaste?-pregunto Riven-pues, no, no almorcé, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto musa-¿Cómo quieres que te enseñe, sabes que estudiar también agota energías y mas vas a gastar tu si te cuesta-dijo Riven-bah, no es nada…he ido muchas veces al colegio sin comer y no me ocurrió nada-dijo ella con naturalidad-no te enseñare hasta que no comas-dijo Riven autoritario-no pasa nada, si quieres que me saque un diez comencemos ahora-dijo musa-no-contraataco Riven-si-volvió a atacar musa-no, no y no, y te aviso nadie me gana…o comes o no hay clases-dijo Riven cruzándose de brazos-es que…odio comer sola-dijo musa-comerás igual-dijo Riven-con una condición…que tu comas con migo-dijo musa ilusionada, ella tenia hambre pero no le gustaba comer sola. Riven la miro, y ¿Quién se podría resistir a esa mirara?-ok-dijo Riven y musa lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la cocina-¿y quién cocinara?-pregunto Riven cuando no vio a nadie ahí dentro-solo hay una muchacha de servicio y se encuentra en el lavadero…cocinare yo-dijo musa con la mayor tranquilidad-¿tu?, ¿y sabes cocinar?-pregunto Riven sorprendido-claro que si…no siempre fui una niña consentida…mi madre me enseño muchas cosas…entre ellas a cocinar-dijo tomando una sartén-¿y qué cocinara?-dijo Riven sentado en una de las banquetas que se encontraban alrededor de una gran mesada que estaba en el medio de la cocina, al parecer ahí se desayunaba-pues como debe ser algo rápido porque tienes que enseñarme…solo arre una tortilla de arroz-dijo sacando unas cuantas verduras de la heladera y comenzando a picarlas. Riven la miraba hipnotizado-"se ve tan linda"-pensó el sin dejar de mirarla. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo estaba picado y ella está poniendo todo en la sartén. Luego de unos 15 minutos más o menos, en completo silencio, no incomodo si no tranquilo, musa le sirvió una porción a Riven y otra a ella, saco el envase de Baggio de la heladera y lleno dos vasos, luego de esto, ya ambos sentados en la gran mesada, se dispusieron a comer. Cuando Riven comió un bocado de aquello que musa preparo dijo-mmmm…..te felicito…está muy rico… ¿Quién lo diría pequeña? Si sabes cocinar-dijo Riven con una sonrisa y comiendo otro bocado-tampoco seas tan exagerado-dijo musa con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-avisadme cada vez que te quedes sola…y yo te hare compañía, claro siempre y cuando cocines-dijo el-de acuerdo lo hare…¿pero la próxima podemos pedir a un delivery?-dijo ella llevándose un bocado a la boca-para nada…estoy arto desea comida…hace años que no comía comida casera-dijo el llevándose otro bocado. Musa se quedo helada, ¿cómo que hace años que no come comida casera?-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella, Riven dejo de come y la miro-¿Por qué, que?-dijo confundido y asustado porque musa estaba quieta-¿Por qué hace años no comes comida casera?, ¿tu madre no cocina?-pregunto ella y Riven bajo la mirara-mi madre…mi madre se fue hace años de mi casa y no se nada de ella desde entonces-dijo el y siguió comiendo. Musa no sabía ¿Qué decir?, ¿Como que la madre se fue hace años?, ¿lo abandono?, tenia miles de preguntas, pero, sabía que no podía hacerlas, prefería quedarse con la duda y solo dijo -lo siento…ahora fui yo la que no debí preguntar-dijo y volvió a comer-no pasa nada…ya lo supere-dijo Riven y bebió de su jugo, musa puso una sonrisa. Pero lo que no se imaginaba musa era que Riven no lo había superado aun y tenía ese dolor intacto dentro suyo, la partida de su madre lo mato por dentro, pero no era algo que le gustaba andar comentándolo por ahí.la verdad ya fue demasiado que le allá dicho a musa aquello, nunca hablo ni la mas mínima palabra con nadie y de pronto aparece ella y le dice lo más normal que su madre se fue de su casa hace años ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo esa niña que el de pronto confió tanto en ella como para decirle aquello? Estaba muy confundido, pero no le quiso dar muchas vueltas al tema y decidió disfrutar esa riquísima comida casera. Hace mucho que no comía algo casero, y hace mucho que quería saber qué gusto tendría. Definitivamente decidir que si ayudaría a musa fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar-hubiese preferido comer esto a noche que el sushi que comimos-dijo Riven ya dejando su plato vacio, musa rio-la próxima que este sola te avisare y preparare algo mejor-dijo ella, el, la miro-lo que sea…con que sea casero me conformo pequeña-dijo el mientras ella llevaba los platos al fregadero-bien, a estudiar-dijo ella con una sonrisa-de acuerdo, ahora si te daré las clases sin preocupaciones ni riesgos a que te desmayes-dijo el rieno. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Riven agarro la hoja que había escrito y dijo-bien, comenzaremos del principio….-y haci paso toda la tarde, una que otra risas, chistes y comentarios. Ambos la pasaron muy bien en compañía del otro y musa aprendió un poco mas, Riven resulto ser bastante paciente con ella, y sabía muy bien el idioma, era verdad que lo hablaba fluidamente. Por su parte Riven, estaba feliz de llevarse bien con una persona, nunca en su vida había estado por horas conversando con una persona lo más tranquilo, si peleas, discusiones o demás, y mucho menos con una chica, con cualquier chica que se relacionaba era solo para tener sexo, pero hoy se había dado cuenta de que musa no era cualquier chica, definitivamente ella tenía algo distinto, algo que le daban ganas de conocerla más.

Las horas pasaron volando y sin que se dieran cuenta ya era las 20:00 y el padre de musa, recién, ingreso a la casa y los encontró en el living a ambos sentados en el piso junto a la mesita, mientras el le hablaba y le señalaba la hija y ella escribía alguna cosas y el la felicitaba en ingles y ambos reían alegremente. A ho-boe le sorprendió aquello, pero no le enojo sabia que solo era estudio, o eso prefería creer-hola princesa-saludo, musa levanto la vista y lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo, en todo el día no lo había visto-hola papi, te extrañe…¿estás cansado quieres que te cocine algo? Pregunto musa desasiendo el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa, de verdad estaba feliz-tranquila princesita…estoy bien..hola Riven-saludo-hola señor ho-boe-contesto Riven cortésmente, se había sorprendido por la muestra de afecto entre ellos dos-princesa, ire a darme un baño…tu termina tu clase tranquila-dijo el con una sonrisa-oh…señor…la clase por hoy termino, solo le di unos ejercicios para que practique lo que hoy vimos, y me quede un rato haciéndole compañía hasta que usted llegue…si no se iba a quedar sola-dijo Riven mientras se ponía de pie-¿sola?-pregunto ho-boe mientras miraba a su hija-si, solead se fue hace una hora, te aviso que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa hoy-dijo ella-oh, si ahora recuerdo, muchísimas gracias Riven por quedarte con ella hasta mi llegada-dijo ho-boe-no fue nada, pero ya debo irme…musa recuerda hacer los ejercicios-dijo mirando a musa-si, los hare…¿Cuándo es la próxima clase?-pregunto ella-cuando tu lo quiera-dijo el-¿Qué tal el lunes a la salida?-pregunto ella-para mí está bien-dijo el-bien-dijo ella y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, su padre se fue a bañar-bueno, hasta el lunes Riven…gracias por la compañía-dijo ella-la compañía fue mutua…y estudia que quiero que te saques un diez..o no podre pedir mucho…hasta el lunes pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa y alejándose. Musa se metió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Al entrar musa se puso a cocinarle una rica comida caliente a su padre, comieron juntos cuando su padre unas ricas milanesas con puré. Le conto a su padre todo lo que paso con Riven, la comida, las risas y el estudio, claro omitiendo lo que el le dijo sobre su madre y lo que ella le conto a él también, por alguna razón creía que no debería contarle a nadie lo que hablaron. Su padre sonreía ante la felicidad de su hija.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riven iba caminando por las calles rumbo a su casa, estaba tranquilo, o eso parecía por fuera porque por dentro tenía una batalla.

Prov. Riven.

No entiendo que me sucedió hoy. Ella es alguien a quien recién conozco, y aun haci ya le tengo confianza, ella me inspira confianza, siento que puedo contarle lo que sea que ella no me criticara si no que me apoyara, siento que me entiende. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que en teoría, ambos perdimos a nuestra madre es algo que tenemos en común, ella entiende ese dolor de no tenerla. Claro a ella si la quería y a mí no, pero, el sentimiento de no tenerla esta. Fue muy agradable pasar toda la tarde con ella, su compañía fue muy linda. Ya quiero que llegue el momento de pedir mi recompensa, aun no se qué pediré, pero sé que valdrá la pena. La verdad no sé como Tecna no pudo enseñarle, se ve que si es muy inteligente y aprende rápido, le cuesta un poco, pero va bien.

Se ve que se lleva demasiado bien con su padre, es muy afectuosa con él. Se veía muy contenta cuando el llego, sí que es hermosa su sonrisa, haría lo que fuera por que nunca se borrara, porque solo fueran mías. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Qué hago aun pensando en ella? Lo mejor será que llame a Darcy y que le pida que mañana nos encontremos.

Fin prov. Riven.

Haci con esos pensamientos tan extraños para Riven, ya que eran nuevos, entro a el interior de su casa y fue en busca de su padre a su despacho, el le prometió que le contaría personalmente las cosas y haci lo iba a hacer. Golpeo la puerta y nadie contesto, entonces, entro y vio que estaba vacío. Al fijarse mejor vio un papel tirado en el suelo y se hacerlo a recogerlo. Se dio cuenta que era una carta ya abierta, al parecer su padre la arrojo al suelo, lo comenzó a leer y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la comenzó a leer. Nunca pensó tener que enfrentarse a esos sentimientos nuevamente. No justo ahora que creía haberlos guardados para nunca recordarlos. Pero no era haci el solo evitaba recordarlos y en ese momento las punzadas en su corazón volvieron a herirlo de la misma manera que cuando tenía la corta edad de 5 años.

Continuara….

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado…la verdad a medida que lo iba escribiendo se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas y la historia tomo un nuevo curso, era necesario que Sky se valla, haci que va a haber mucho más sobre Bloom y Sky, el que él se valla era necesario para la historia. Lo de la promesa de musa también tomo un nuevo rumbo… ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre enamorarse?, ¿tiene razón musa sobre que es el amor?, ¿Qué piensan que es bueno decir "te amo"? por mi parte pienso que el "te amo", hoy en día es una palabra vacía que ya perdió su significado de tantas veces que fue dicho falsamente, prefiero hechos que son verdaderos a palabras vacías y sin ni una gota de sentimiento, no es que sea fría, pero, cuando te pones a pensar, hoy en día se le dice "te amo", a una persona a la que uno acaba de conocer, no sé, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_

_Por cierto, de la carta que había recibido Riven, ya me había olvidado, me acorde y bueno, ¿de quién será?, creo que ya lo sabemos…_

_El próximo cap. quiero escribir algo de Stella y Brandon… ¿Qué piensan? Tengo parte de la historia pensada…pero va a ser un flash Black, y Stella va a contar como se conocieron…¿la ven a Stella como amante? Yo sí._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS…_

_STAR 123: GARCIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS…ME HICIERON SENTIR MUCHO MEJOR, ME ALEGRO MUCO RECIBIR ESAS PALABRAS…NO CREI QUE ALGO QUE HUBIESE SALIDO DE MI PUEDA GUSTAR TANTO, DE ENSERIO TE LO AGRADESCO NUNCA VI DE ESA FORMA EL SENTIMIENTO DE TRISTEZA, SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR DE ALGUNA MANERA ME HACIA BIEN, PERO NO CREI QUE CON ESO SE PUDIERA CREAR MAS QUE DEPRIMISION Y TODA UNA TARDE ESCUCHANDO MUSICA TRISTE. AHORA SE QUE TAL VEZ PUEDO CONVERTIR ESA TRISTESA EN COSAS HERMOSAS, COMO ME DIJISTE, CREO QUE ES MEJOR CONSEJO DEL QUE ME DAN MIS AMIGAS CUANDO ESTOY TRISTE… ALEGRA QUE NO TE ALLAS ENOJADO Y VA A AVER MUCHO MAS DE ELLOS…ESPERO RECIBIR UN REVIEWS TUYO CON TUS HERMOSAS Y OTRA VES MUCHAS GRACIAS._

_LADYAZURA89: ME DA MAS ANIMO SABER QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE, YA QUE VA A SER UNA HISTORIA LARGA Y SI NO ES INTERESANTE NO TIENE SENTIDO…Y DISPORA APERECERA UN POCO MAS, MAS ADELANTE…NO ODIES A SKY…NO LO QUISE HACER EXACTAMENTE UN PRINCIPE. PERO LO VA A PARECER MAS ADELANTE._

_ESPERO QUE ALLÁ GUSTADO Y LA RESPUESTA QUE LES HICE…ME INTERESA LA OPINION DE LOS DEMAS RESPECTO AL AMOR…ESTOY BUSCANDO QUE SIGMIFICA Y TAL VEZ LO SEPA MEJOR CON OPINIONES QUE ME VEZ NO ENCUENTRE EL SIGMICADO VERDADERO, PERO SI LO QUE SIGMIFICA PARA MI._

_BESOS FLORCITA75._

_FRACE: "CUANTO MAS AMAS A UNA PERSONA, ESA PERSONA TIENDE A ALEJARCE MAS DE TI"._


	6. aquel doloroso pasado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son únicamente propiedad de Ingenio Safari.

"NUNCA ME ENAMORARE"

CAPITULO 6.

"_AQUEL DOLOROSO PASADO"_

Un hombre de aspecto serio y elegante se encontraba entrando tranquilamente a su despacho. Estaba cansado, estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cerrando un contrato con un nuevo músico, luego de eso estuvo arreglando otros asuntos en su discografía. Todo eso si lo había dejado agotado, ahora lo único que quería era descansar, pero tenía que leer el correo que llego durante la semana, lo de siempre, cuentas y esas cosas.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a abrir y leer las cartas que tenia amontadas a un lado del escritorio, ¿Cuántas eran?, unas treinta. Comenzó leyendo la de las tarjetas de crédito de su hijo, nada fuera de lo normal, lo típico, restaurantes, una que otras ropas, repuestos de motocicletas y unos cinco hoteles-ahí hijo sí que disfrutas tu juventud-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-es mejor que te distraigas a que pienses en la fecha que se acerca…dentro de un mes veré cuantas jóvenes conquista de este lugar-dijo el hombre, primero algo melancólico y luego más alegre. Pasaron Unos minutos y el hombre tomo otro sobre de la pila, ese sobre no era de cuentas, se extraño-¿de quién será esta carta?-se pregunto, luego la voltio y vio que decía "Alexis Macen", estaba escrito con una letra muy delicada y hermosa, una letra que el hombre, aunque Allan pasado muchos años, reconocía perfectamente-no puede ser-dijo el hombre abriendo rápidamente el sobre y leyéndolo.

_Querido Alexis._

_Espero que aun me recuerdes, ya que yo no te he olvidado. Puede que no lo creas por cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero la verdad es que aun no te he olvidado…ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo._

_Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón y que abre dejado una herida muy grande tanto en ti como en el, pero lo cierto es que no podía seguir fingiendo ser feliz con la vida que llevaba. Puede parecer muy cruel y egoísta, pero yo deseaba más y no soportaba esa vida, por más que los amaba no la soportaba y me fije en lo que solo yo necesitaba y en quien me lo podría dar. Él lo tenía todo, todo lo que tú pudiste tener y no quisiste, sabias que yo estaba en contra de esa decisión y aun así la tomaste. No podía esperar a que tu empresa creciere, yo necesitaba todo lo que él me ofrecía y lo tome. Y no me arrepiento fui feliz y no me falto nada…pero a los pocos años los recuerdos me embargaron y una profunda tristeza lleno mi alma…los extrañaba…pero no me atrevía a buscarlos por miedo a que me rechacen, el miedo de que ya hubiera otra en el lugar que yo deje, ese miedo me aterrorizaba._

_Los años siguieron pasando y seguía sintiéndome triste y vacía a pesar de que tenía todo lo que soñaba al marcharme, pero me faltaba amor, el amor que solo tu supiste darme y aun más me hacía falta ver a mi niño…mi niño que al despertar me decía "buenos días mami"…eran tiempos difíciles y aunque él era pequeño lo entendía por lo que siempre me regalaba sus hermosas sonrisas para animarme, era un niño tan alegre…lo extrañe y lo extraño tanto…dejarlo fue lo más difícil que pude hacer, pero lo necesitaba y espero que me comprendas._

_Sé que todo esto te debe de estar confundiendo y te preguntaras "¿Por qué de pronto aparece y me dice todo esto?, la respuesta es que: los necesito, se que fui una inmadura, pero ya madure y me hare cargo de mis responsabilidades, tal vez sea tarde y no obtenga tu perdón ni el de mi alegre niño, pero lo intentare. Pronto me veras nuevamente._

_Pdta.: espero que ambos lo entiendan y que luego de leer esto tengan tantas ganas de verme como yo a ustedes._

_Diana._

Al leer todo aquello la cabeza del hombre estallo de preguntas, "¿Por qué volvía a aparecer?, ¿no fue suficiente dolor ya?, ¿Cómo piensa siquiera en el perdón?, ¿ahora le preocupa su hijo?" al pensar aquella última pregunta paró en seco. Su hijo… ¿Cómo tomaría el todo aquello?, no soportaría ver sufrir a su hijo nuevamente…era doloroso recordar los días, meses, que su hijo paso llorando por su madre…era doloroso recordar que su pequeño hijo cada mañana durante meses se despertaba con una sonrisa diciendo su tan típico "buenos días mami", para que cuando su hijo no la viera él le tendría que dar la noticia de que su madre no estaba. Durante meses su hijo lloro porque su madre no volvía, de esa manera, por tanto dolor y llanto es que su hijo hoy era tan frio, o eso parecía, por ese motivo su hijo veía a las mujeres como la peor escoria que solo servía para dar placer. pero no lo culpaba, su hijo sufrió mucho y el aunque trato de que sufra no pudo evitar que su tuviera ese pensamiento sobre ellas y nunca lo reprocho, era su manera de sanar aquel dolor. Pero, ¿Cómo haría el ahora para soportar aquel dolor que se aproximaba?, ¿Cuál sería su reacción?, el hombre sabia que el momento se acercaba, el momento de que su hijo conociera toda la historia, pero, ¿y si hacia una locura como lo hizo hace años?, sabía que su hijo había crecido y si volvía a intentarla ahora si la lograría.

El hombre no lo soporto se fue de ese despacho desesperado tirando aquel papel en el suelo. Necesitaba algo fuerte para bajar, los nervios, bronca, impotencia y dolor. Todos esos sentimientos que sepulto hace años luego de la partida, todo había cambiado desde entonces, su empresa había crecido, era un hombre reconocido, serio y calculador, su hijo había crecido, y lo más importante, su sonrisa de cada mañana ya no existía.

Todos estos pensamientos al hombre lo atormentaban, no le importaba su sufrimiento, le importaba el de su hijo, el de su hijo que ¿no había sufrido lo suficiente ya?, para el que era su padre si…no era lindo ver a un niño, tu niño sufriendo por una maldita tipa que no soporto la pobreza y se fue con tu hermano…no no era lindo, era doloroso…pero su hijo no lo sabía, solo sabía que se marcho sin más, solo porque no tenían dinero se fue con un tipo.

Su hijo lloro y pataleo clamando por su madre y ella no regreso.

Pero los meses pasaron y haci un año, en el que su hijo ya no le importaba si su madre volvía o no, se había resignado a que no vendría, a que no lo quería, por más que su padre le dijo que si lo quería él se decía a si mismo que no.

¿y que mas podría pensar u niño si su madre lo abandona por dinero?-dijo el hombre aventando una botella vacía contra una pared, el alcohol, ya no le hacía mucho efecto, aunque se había tomado una botella entera estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, por lo que tomo otra y comenzó a beberla-¿Qué podría pensar?, tantas noches en las que se durmió creyendo que a la mañana siguiente ella volvería y…no lo hizo…maldita…lo hiciste sufrir…y yo…yo no pude hacer nada…y no podre hacer nada nuevamente…¿Por qué vuelves?...ya déjanos, ya sufrimos demasiado…ya sufrió demasiado…no vuelvas…el soñaba con que volverías y no lo hiciste…tu apagaste su luz, tu borraste su sonrisa y desapareciste su alegría y felicidad… se que él no se repuso, pero que al menos borro un poco de aquel dolor…no quiero que vuelva a recordar todo ese dolor…mi hijo.

De pronto el hombre escucho el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, se alarmo, sabía que ese que llegaba era su hijo. No podía dejar que su hijo lo viera haci. Guardo la botella que aun contenía la mitad de liquido en su interior y busco algo para recoger los vidrios rotos, una vez hacho todo aquello se dirigió nuevamente a su despacho debía ocultar esa carta, luego hablaría con su hijo, no sobre la carta, si no de lo que sucedió esa tarde con la hija de ho-boe.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al llegar al despacho y encontrar a su hijo leyendo aquel papel, aquel papel que el mismo arrojo al suelo minutos antes…cuanto se arrepentía de eso… ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿tendría que contarle todo o solo darle una que otra respuesta?, no quería volver a ver a su hijo sufrir…no quería que sufriera…"maldita mujer", pensaba el hombre.

Su hijo termino de leer aquello y levanto la vista encontrándose con su padre mirándolo estático-hijo…-quiso comenzar diciendo el hombre, pero su hijo lo interrumpió-haci que diana se llama Diana se llamaba aquella mujer-eso dejo sorprendido al hombre, pero en parte lo entendió. Su hijo creció y ya era un hombre, el no lloraría ni nada parecido, su semblante en este momento era serio y calmado-no te preguntare nada…no lo quiero saber-dijo el muchacho mirando a su padre-¿estás seguro?-pregunto el hombre igualmente serio-si, no pienses que me hare ilusiones…no me alegra ni me entristece en lo más mínimo el que allá aparecido…luego de tantos años y sufrimiento…-decía el muchacho, pero de pronto callo, el hombre comprendió aquel silencio-¿ qué harás cuando vuelva?-pregunto el muchacho-vendrá por ti no por mí..¿qué harás tu?, eres lo suficiente grande para tomar esa decisión…yo no te negare el que la veas-dijo el hombre, no le negaría a su hijo el posible deseo de querer ver a su madre-aquí dice que vendrá a vernos…y yo no la recibiré…no la perdonare…si aquel tipo ya no tiene el suficiente dinero para darle felicidad…pues lo lamento pero es tarde para que quiera venir y tomar el papel de madre amorosa-dijo el muchacho serio, mientras colocaba el papel en el escritorio y se sentaba en el asiento frente a este, el hombre lo imito y se sentó frente a él tomando el papel y guardándolo.

No porque regresa realmente…pero no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir…-dijo el hombre pero él lo interrumpió con un grito-¡yo no volveré a sufrir!-dijo algo alterado-¡Riven, tranquilízate y no me grites!-dijo el hombre levantando el tono de voz-los siento padre-dijo Riven recordando el respeto que le tenía a su padre-no sé porque regresa y no quiero que sufras…pero, no te negare verla-dijo el hombre-no quiero verla…y cuando vuelva simplemente no la atenderé…ya tranquilízate-dijo Riven, el tema de su madre le afectaba, pero no quería hablar de ella, no después de haber tenido un día tan maravilloso, raro pero, maravilloso.

Su padre hizo caso y se tranquilizo-olvidemos el tema…ya cuando aparezca veras que hacer…en fin, no vine aquí a hablar de esa mujer-dijo el tratando de restarle importancia al tema, y era verdad, no había venido a hablar de el pasado si no del presente que hoy lo hizo sonreír más que nunca-¿y de que has venido a hablar?-pregunto su padre que por más que allá bebido, pareciera no haberle afectado-de Musa, la hija de ho-boe….¿la recuerdas?-dijo Riven con una sonrisa que sorprendió a su padre-si, la recuerdo…debías darle clases…-dijo su padre-si..y como tú querías enterarte las cosas por mí, pues te vengo a contar que…-decía Riven pero fue interrumpido-no me digas que ya te pusiste a salir con esa jovencita…Riven nunca te negué nada ni te reproche el que seas mujeriego, pero esa niña…pues es una niña y no como con las que siempre andas…su padre te mataría y no seria para menos con lo que acostumbras a hacer-decía su padre en forma de resignación, su hijo solo reía-¿de qué ríes?, sabes que es una niña y que su padre te mataría si la haces sufrir…es su única hija y la cuida demasiado, sería un milagro que solo te dejara en el hospital-decía su padre mientras que Riven paraba la risa. Para los dos era extraño, pero agradable lo que estaba sucediendo, el nunca había reído de esa manera estando con su padre y su padre nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, definitivamente eso lo harían más seguido, su relación padre e hijo estaba mejorando muy rápido y a ambos les alegraba, a pesar de lo que venía.

No, no…cálmate…no estoy saliendo con ella…dije que no te decepcionaría-dijo Riven calmando la risa totalmente-ya te dije que nada de ti me decepciona…pero si me preocuparía que termines en el hospital-dijo su padre con una sonrisa-no lo hare…aunque musa sea una chica muy linda no es mi tipo…es cierto es una niña…en todo el sentido, pero también es muy agradable e inteligente…sabe cocinar…-dijo Riven contento-si…¿y cómo lo sabes?-pregunto su padre-almorzamos juntos..Cocino ella…no pienses mal, fue porque no le podía enseñar sin que allá comido y dijo que no le gustaba comer sola y que solo comería si yo la acompañaba…y sabes…cocina bien-dijo Riven con una sonrisa aun mas grande-al parecer la pasaste bien con ella, ¿Cuándo volverás a enseñarle?-dijo su padre feliz de ver a su hijo sonreír, "al parecer esa niña es la que hizo posible esas sonrisas…¿me pregunto si ella podrá logra que el deje de ser tan frio…si ella podrá cambiar esa opinión que tiene el acerca de las mujeres?...tal vez hasta lo enamore" , pensó el padre de Riven-el lunes a la salida del colegio iré a la casa y seguiré enseñándole-dijo el-bien, entonces, el lunes citare a el señor ho-boe, "para ver algunas cosas", creo que a eso de…¿a qué hora sales del colegio?-pregunto el hombre y Riven rio entendiendo lo que su padre quería hacer-a las 18:10-dijo Riven-sí, creo que a las 18:00 y no se estaremos unas horas…hasta eso de las 21:00-dijo su padre y Riven seguía con una sonrisa-gracias-dijo-de nada, solo no juegues con ella-dijo su padre-te dije que ella no es mi tipo-dijo el-lo que digas…¿Por qué no la llamas y le pides que te enseñe la ciudad?-pregunto el padre-ya tengo con quien salir mañana-dijo Riven, su padre lo miro-¿es una de tu tipo?-pregunto-si, ni cena me cuesta…viene solita-rio Riven-veo que te divertirás…¿ella te enseñara la ciudad?-pregunto su padre-no lo creo…no es de esas chicas con las que te puedas divertí de esa manera-dijo el-¿y entonces como conocerás la ciudad?-pregunto su padre-no sé, tal vez, llame a unos compañeros-dijo el pensando-pero si saldrás con "tu tipo de chica"-dijo el padre-eso será el sábado, no el domingo-dijo el-bien…y dime…¿que mas paso con la hija de ho-boe hoy?-dijo el padre de Riven, el puso una sonrisa automáticamente y le comenzó a contar a su padre l bien que la había pasado con ella, lo rápido que aprendía y lo divertida y graciosa que era ella.

El incidente de hace media hora ambos lo habían olvidado por aquel momento…sabían en el fondo que el sufrimiento de hace años volvería pronto, pero también sabían que esta vez las cosas serian muy diferente y esta vez no se dejarían lastimar tan fácilmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hola Musa-decía una Stella muy alegre en la puerta de la casa de Musa-hola Stella…pensé que vendrías más tarde-dijo Musa con una sonrisa mientras salía de su casa, le había prometido a Stella que la acompañaría al shopping temprano-sí, pero es que estoy tan emocionada que no aguanto las ganas, hoy cumplo un mes con él y estoy muy contenta-dijo Stella con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a caminar-sí, eso ya lo sé…¿adónde te llevara?-pregunto Musa feliz de ver a su amiga tan enamorara, de ver que Brandon le daba toda la felicidad que sus padres le sacaron al darle la noticia del divorcio, ella había sufrido mucho, pero de pronto Brandon se acerco a ella y la enamoro haciendo que todo aquel dolor no sea tan hiriente.

Me llevara a cenar y al cine-dijo Stella ilusionada-que lindo, me alegro por ti… ¿iremos por Bloom?-pregunto Musa-no, ella se fue por dos semanas a la casa de sus tíos en Canadá…necesitaba distraerse y sus padres pensaron que era lo mejor-dijo Stella con un tinte de tristeza-pobre…aun lo ama-dijo musa.

Al llegar al shopping ambas chicas empezaron a recorrer las tiendas buscando el vestuario perfecto para esa noche…Stella se probo miles de vestidos y ninguno le gustaba, "que era muy corto, muy largo, muy ajustado, muy suelto, muy de niña, muy de vieja, muy claro, muy caluroso, me voy a congelar, no combina con mi pelo, no es mi estilo, es horroroso, es mas de tu estilo, a Brandon no le gusta ese color, el otro día con Brandon vimos a una chica con un vestido haci y dijo que era feo", en fin ella buscaba el vestido perfecto, quería que todo sea perfecto y solo lo conseguiría si el vestido lo era-¿no lo entiendes musa?, si el vestido no es perfecto nada lo será-dijo Stella. Musa ya estaba cansada, pero si eso la hacía feliz, pues seguiría caminando.

Haci pasaron las horas, habían llegado a las 10:00 de la mañana y ya eran las 13:00 del la tarde, el vestido aun no lo encontraban pero pararon a almorzar, luego de esto vieron unas cinco tiendas mas y recién en las sexta encontraron el vestido perfecto, rosa, de una tela muy fina, delicado, y con un escote prudente, no muy largo, en pocas palabras perfecto para Stella, en la octava tienda encontraron los zapatos perfectos, cómodos y hermosos y en la decima encontraron la cartera perfecta. Para cuando terminaron todo esto ya eran las 15:00 de la tarde y ambas estaban cansadas por lo que pararon para descansar, ambas están contentas por haber conseguido el "vestuario perfecto".

Ambas platicaban y reían animadamente, hasta que escucharon una risa, una risa conocida, era Brandon que salía de una tienda en la que vendían películas, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es de la mano de quien salía-¿Quién es esa chica?-susurro Stella, ellas estaban en el lugar contrario de adonde se dirigía Brandon. Esa chica Stella la conocía, esa chica era la ex-novia de Brandon, pero la pregunta de Stella era ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, la respuesta era muy obvia y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a correr por su rostro cuando los vio besándose, era más que obvio lo ocurrido, ella era la segunda, su maquillaje se corrió, pero a ella no le importo, tiro sus bolsas al suelo y comenzó a correr a si a la salida, Musa la siguió. Stella paso por al lado de brando corriendo y luego musa, este se quedo helado. Allí corriendo y llorando iba su querida Stella, sabía que lo había visto y se quería matar.

Quería salir corriendo tras ella, pero no podía su "amada Lili" se lo impedía, no podía irse y dejarla, era su novia, no podía dejarla y irse tras su amante, si su amante. Viendo que ya no le quedaba otra la dejo ir, su amiga se encargaría de consolarla, luego hablaría con ella y le explicaría, lo que ya era obvio.

Stella seguía corriendo, no le importaba el vestido, los zapatos, ni nada, solo salir de allí, olvidarse de él, de esa persona que tan solo ayer era su felicidad y hoy el motivo de su tristeza-¡Stella, Stella!-gritaba Musa, hasta que la alcanzo antes de que cruce la calle-¡Stella!¿estás loca o qué?-dijo Musa algo alterara, si no la agarraba a tiempo y su amiga cruzaba un auto la hubiera atropellaba-perdona Musa…pero…-ella no pudo terminar se echo a llorar y Musa la consoló con un abrazo-tranquila…-trato de decir musa, pero fue interrumpida-no…puedo tranquilizarme, el me dijo que habían cortado hace un mes y medio y me mintió ¡yo solo era la segunda!-y siguió llorando. Musa la acompaño hasta su casa y se quedo haciéndole compañía hasta que vio que ella estaba mejor, odiaba a Brandon por hacerle eso, pero no podía ir y decirle todo lo que quería ese solo era un tema que su amiga debía resolver sola.

Cuando Musa ya se fue Stella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sin nadie que la consuele, se sentía devastada y sola. Su corazón estaba roto, estrellado contra el mismo suelo que lo estrellaron sus padres al decirle "Stella, nos vamos a divorciar, lo lamentamos, pero a pesar de todo seguiremos siendo una familia", ¿familia?, ¿qué clase de familia eran si su padre se había ido de la casa y sin que aun este el divorcio ya vivía con otra mujer la cual dejo embarazada?, ¿Qué clase de familia eran si su madre salía con cada hombre que conocía?, ¿Qué clase de familia eran si nunca estaban cuando ella los necesitaba?, ¿Qué clase de familia eran si ya desde hace dos semanas no los veía?, su padre nunca venia y su madre nunca estaba en la casa ella vivía sola, con dos o tres empleadas. En su soledad el dolor era su única y peor compañía y aunque quisiera no lo podía cambiar, pero acaso, ¿conocía otra compañía?, no, esa era la duda respuesta, desde hace meses su única compañía era el dolor… ¿es que no había sufrido demasiado? Sus padres se divorciaban y se olvidaban de ella y el chico el cual la enamoro no la quería, no podía decir que la engañaba porque la verdad es que ella era la segunda. Su día, el día que debía de ser perfecto, fue todo lo contrario y su noche especial nunca existió, solo quedo una noche llena de lágrimas, lloraba para intentar sacar todo el dolor, dolor que en ninguna de ellas salió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Musa camino tranquilamente hacia su casa, ya eran las 19:00…estaba oscureciendo…en pocos minutos el sol caería completamente dejando toda la ciudad a oscuras y a ella le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa. De pronto su celular sonó, vio que era su padre y atendió-hola papa-dijo ella-hola princesa, ¿Dónde estás, estas bien?-pregunto su padre preocupado-si papa, tranquilo estoy yendo a casa, estaba en lo de Stella, se sentía mal y le estaba haciendo compañía. Me faltan unas cuadras pero estoy yendo-dijo Musa-pero princesa, ya está oscureciendo, dime donde estas y te voy a buscar, es peligroso que camines sola de noche-dijo su padre más preocupado-no pasa nada papa, solo son unas pocas cuadras, ninguna peligrosa-dijo musa-bien, pero apúrate-dijo el-si papa, en un rato llego-dijo ella colgando el celular. Ya se encontraba a tan solo unas seis cuadras de su casa, cuando escucho un grito-¡hey, Musa!-grito una voz masculina, ella giro y puso una sonrisa-hola-dijo saludando al muchacho con un abrazo-hola linda, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?-dijo el muchacho-nada, estoy yendo a mi casa-dijo ella-¿y tu padre te dejo salir tan tarde?-dijo el-vengo de la casa de Stella y él me acaba de llamar y ya lo sabe…me dijo que me apure-dijo ella-entonces te acompaño, mira si te pasa algo por andar sola tan tarde-dijo el chico en tono de padre-Andy, para exagerado ya lo tengo a mi padre y con él me basta-dijo la muchacha caminando junto a su amigo-pero yo soy como tu hermano mayor haci que te debo cuidar, dile a tu padre que yo te acompañare haci se queda tranquilo-dijo él con una sonrisa-ahí, son unos exagerados los dos, ¿sabías?-dijo ella mandándole el mensaje a su padre-¿acaso prefieres que no lo hagamos?, que desconsiderada…y mira que lo hacemos porque te queremos-dijo el chico haciéndose el ofendido-yo también los quiero…y no dijo que no lo hagan, me agrada que me cuiden y todo, pero creo que exageran-dijo Musa-no es que exageramos, Musa, tanto para tu padre como para mi, tu eres una niña…ya sé que no lo eres, pero para nuestros ojos siempre lo serás, somos amigos desde muy pequeños y sabes que te quiero demasiado como para dejar que algo te pase, eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve, te cambiaria sin pensarlo dos veces-dijo Andy abrazando a Musa-por eso mi padre te quiere tanto…y solo me cambiarias sin pensarlo porque no soportas a tu hermano mayor…no lo entiendo te la pasas cuidándome y negándome salir a muchas partes, pero te enojas cuando Leonardo te prohíbe Salí, andas fuera y hasta tarde todos los días, cualquiera diría que eres un irresponsable, pero con migo solo te la pasas como un viejo amargado-dijo ella riendo-siempre lo mismo con tigo…ya te dije miles de veces eso es distinto…yo soy hombre y se me defender, pero tú solo eres una niña indefensa a la que hay que defender, además, ni sueñes que saldrás de noche y harás todo lo que yo…que yo haga lo que sea con mi vida y sea un tiro al aire no significa que dejare que mi hermanita haga lo mismo-dijo el serio-aun tengo la esperanza que un día me digas "Musa, ¿salimos el sábado a la noche?"-dijo ella con un tinte divertida-si, sigue soñando-dijo el soltando la y volviendo a caminar a su lado-por eso me agrada mas seba-dijo ella-te dije que no lo llames "seba", y solo te agrada porque te dice lo mismo cada vez que te ve…y sus buenas piñas se gana…es que solo quiere…ahí vez lo que casi me haces decir…odio a mis hermanos…dijo el pero no pudo terminar-si, si…uno es un amargado y el otro un estúpido que no piensa con la cabeza…pero son tus hermanos-dijo ella conociéndose el refrán-si…por desgracia mayores..pero buen me conformo sabiendo que al menos tu eres menor que yo y te puedo mandar… lástima que Leonardo no quiere, si no le pediría a tu padre que me adoptara-dijo el sonriendo-¿estás loco?, gracias Leonardo…no soportaría a dos guardias vigilándome todo el día-dijo ella-¿dos guardias?...eso es, le diré a tu padre que te ponga guarda espaldas, haci estarás vigilada todo el día-dijo el –si claro, ¿y si me enamoro de uno de ellos?, nunca lo sabrían…no es mala idea, las cosas que podría hacer-dijo Musa pensativa-no, olvídate de la idea, nada de guarda espaldas-dijo el-bien y suerte que ya llegamos, antes de que se ocurran mas locuras-dijo musa entrando a la casa de la cual salió el padre y saludo-hola Andy…gracias por acompañarla-dijo ho-boe sonriendo-de nada…sabe que la cuido como mi hermanita-dijo el sonriendo-si y te agradezco-lo hago con gusto…Musa…¿paso por tu escuela el lunes y vamos al cine, ahí una peli nueva, cómica como te gustan?, ¿la deja?-dijo mirando a ho-boe-claro, hace tiempo que no os veo salir juntos, prefiero que salga con su hermano que con otros-dijo ho-boe riendo-¿es por mi o para poder ver a esa chica…como era…Roxy? –dijo Musa-para llevarte al cine y reír…pero bueno si me encuentro con ella no estaría mal…-y recibió un merecido golpe de Musa-ya te dije que hasta que yo no la apruebe no harás nada-dijo ella-hace un mes que estás diciendo lo mismo, yo estoy enamorado-dijo él con cara de perrito-eso es porque hace un mes me lo dices…y no me ha dado tiempo de acercarme, además, te enamoras cada sábado, de seguro hoy también lo harás-dijo ella-eso son amores pasajeros, ya sabes de una noche, el que tengo por ella es…-de dos mese, uno el que paso y otro el que viene-afirmo Musa riendo-oye, que mala…durada mas…en fin, ¿quieres?-dijo el-me gustaría, pero no puedo…tengo la clase de ingles con Riven-dijo Musa triste a ella le encantaba salir con el -¿Riven?-pregunto el confundido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba-si, es el chico que le está dando clase de Ingles a Musa…ya sabes que Tecna salía de aquí con dolores de cabeza-dijo ho-boe riendo-oh…solo te enseña…¿no?-pregunto el muchacho dudoso-claro…¿Qué te parece si vamos el martes?-dijo ella-ok…entonces el martes te paso a buscar…y espero que me cuente si esta a probada o no…me voy…adiós-dijo Andy saludando a ambos y yéndose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saliendo de un hotel se podía ver a un muchacho, algo frustrado ya una muchacha corriendo tras el-Riven perdona, te digo que antes si me dejaban pasar-dijo la muchacha-no me importa si antes si…lo que me importa es que ahora no-dijo el sí mucho interés-perdona…no sabían que habían cambiado al encargado…la próxima me dejara…pero si quieres podemos ir a mi casa-dijo ella-no Darcy…el momento ya paso, me voy, ya es tarde y estoy cansado, te veo otro día-dijo el muchacho yéndose, no tenía mucho interés de estar con la chica, tal vez cuando la llamo sí, pero al verla las ganas se le fueron-¿mañana?-pregunto la muchacha-no mañana salgo, luego te llamo…_tal vez-_dijo lo último en un susurro que ella no escucho y se fue.

Llego a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre, sorprendentemente, ahí estaba su padre abriendo una un paquete que contenía empanadas y una caja de piza ya abierta-hijo…llegas temprano…¿comes?-pregunto el hombre sonriendo-sí, tengo hambre-dijo el muchacho sentándose en una banqueta frente al hombre-bien, empecemos, dijo el hombre mientras tomaba una botella de vino y dos vasos…-¿quieres que pida algo más?-dijo el hombre-¿comida casera?-pregunto Riven-bueno, creo que si la pido no sería casera, pero si se la pides a Musa…seguro que además de casera seria rica-dijo el hombre y ambos rieron y tomo el teléfono, pidió el encargo y se volvió a sentar-y ¿te "divertiste" hoy?-pregunto el hombre-no…ni ganas…te hubiera hecho caso y hubiera salido con Musa…hubiese tenido comida casera al menos-dijo Riven-¿prefieres comida casera a "divertirte"?-pregunto el hombre, mientras tomaba una empanada-la verdad, creo que si…pero igual…no pasaron de besos con Darcy-dijo Riven tomando un porción de pizza-¿quieres que contrate a una muchacha que cocine?-pregunto su padre en un tono divertido-no…sabes que odio ver personas en la casa, más que la que viene a limpiar-dijo el-bueno, entonces aprende tu a cocinar, porque yo no lo hare-dijo su padre, queriendo llevar la conversación por otro camino-aunque aprenda, no me saldría tan rico como a Musa-"bingo", pensó su padre, el mismo llevo la conversación a la muchacha-dile a "Musa", que te enseñe…o que te cocine-dijo el hombre-me cocinara cada vez que este sola-dijo Riven-una mujer que cocine bien vale mucho-dijo el hombre-se que Musa vale mucho, pero también sé que es una niña y que no es mi tipo…solo la lastimaría…no sirvo para mantener una relación, además ella no me gusta de esa manera…solo me gusta como cocina…te agradecería si ho-boe tuviera más compromisos-dijo el-tal vez los tenga…¿saldrás mañana?-pregunto el hombre-si, con Helio, un compañero…me llevara a conocer los lugares en los que suelen juntarse ellos, para estar más familiarizado.

Y haci pasó la cena para Riven, conversando animadamente con su padre pocas eran las veces que coincidían en comer y milagrosas las que hablaban…pero desde aquella conversación las pláticas surgían solas.

El sol comenzaba a subir cada vez más y un muchacho se preparaba para salir, eran las 10:00 y su compañero le dijo que pasaría por el 10:30, se debía apurar…

CONTINUARA…

HOLA….sé que me tarde y me disculpo, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo, pero si demasiados problemas, esta historia la escribo con tranquilidad por eso cuando sé que puedo tener esa tranquilidad la escribo, tal vez me tarde más de lo normal actualizar ya que tengo otras historias que debo actualizar y mucha tarea en el colegio, al igual que Musa me cuesta ingles y el 30 tengo una prueba y el miércoles que entra tengo que dar una obra "Romeo y Julieta" en el salón de clases, para literatura, tarde en actualizar por esa obra y por el video que tuve que hacer también para literatura de "la isla desierta", suerte que el miércoles todo esto termina…deséenme suerte…y si quieren maldecir a alguien maldigan a mi profe de literatura…en fin espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y les prometo que después de que terminen las clases, ósea, a fines de noviembre, actualizare más seguido.

Star123: me encantaría que seamos amigas…y si fue buen consejo ya que nunca me dijeron lo que voz si, una sola amiga leía mis poemas y historias y eso era hace unos años, ella nunca me decía que debía seguir o que lo que creaba con mi tristeza era bueno, jamás me alentó y bueno esa amiga hoy ya no lo es por diferentes motivos, en fin, me encantaría que podamos ser amigas y me agrada que la historia te guste, espero que este capítulo también te allá gustado…y espero recibir la opinión de la pregunta anterior, dijiste que luego me la dabas y no lo recibí. Bueno espero que aun leas la historia…besos y cuídate.

"no toda persona puede ver atreves de la mirada, no toda persona se muestra con una mirada"

"_Ya no se"_

_Ya no sé si estas enojado,_

_Ya no sé si hablarte,_

_Ya no se qué hacer con tigo,_

_Ya no sé si irme o quedarme, _

_ya no se qué hacer con este amor._

_Tu actitud y tu mirada me confunden,_

_No eres la persona de la cual me enamore._

_Ya no se qué hacer para que me mire, _

_Ya nos e que hacer para que esto funcione,_

_Ya no se que siento por ti._

_**Florcita75.**_


End file.
